El secreto de los Taisho
by madeleinemarivop
Summary: un encuentro afortunado, el secreto de la familia taisho y el amor inmortal entre las almas gemelas. disfrutenlo
1. Chapter 1

es mi primer fic, asi qeu espero les guste, aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es original de mi mentecilla, espero les guste

ENCUENTRO

Ese día no había nada interesante que ver en la televisión, la misma programación de siempre así que decidió salir a dar un paseo, respirar y estirarse un poco, la semana había sido pesada y muy estresante, siempre que tenia guardia en la penitenciaria, la verdad no le agradaba mucho hablar con los criminales la ponía demasiado ansiosa, realmente necesitaba distraer su mente, su lugar favorito era el parque podía recorrerlo y respirar un poco de naturaleza dentro de la vida ajetreada de la ciudad, se puso su chamarra azul tomo su bolso y las llaves de su departamento, de regreso pasaría al minisúper por la cena, salió tranquilamente de su departamento y camino hacia la tranquilidad del parque, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, dándole ese tono rojizo que tanto le gustaba, doblo a la izquierda entrando por el sendero principal del parque, era un lugar tan tranquilizador para ella continuo caminando admirando las enormes secoyas y pinos que había dentro, era tanta vida que por un momento se sintió tan pequeña ante tanta belleza, estaba tan absorta en su propio mundo que no se percato que dos hombres la seguían, al detenerse a observar unas pequeñas ardillas se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos hombres, tenía demasiada experiencia tratando criminales que se dio cuenta de las intenciones de esos dos tipos, por instinto quiso correr lo más rápido que le permitieran las piernas, pero su lado racional la detuvo y reprimió el impulso, sabía que eso sería una invitación a iniciar la cacería antes de tiempo, al menos tenía una ventaja sobre los maleantes conocía demasiado bien su mente, la mayoría de los delincuentes gozaban la sensación de miedo de sus víctimas los excitaba tener el poder sobre ellos, dio media vuelta y apretó su bolso contra su pecho y siguió caminando rogando a Dios que la ayudara, acelero solo un poco el paso tenía que llegar a la curva del sendero y de ahí podía tener una ventaja para poder correr y esconderse o al menos tener un poco mas de distancia entre ellos, al doblar el sendero fue un milagro, vio sentado en una banca a un hombre, tenía el cabello negro largo, se veía muy pensativo, tenia puesto un abrigo color negro que le cubría un traje gris oscuro, se veía tan pensativo, tenía las manos unidas y las veía como queriendo encontrar una respuesta en ellas, y suspiro aliviada, quizás ese extraño podría ayudarla, sentía que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, apretó más el paso y se paro frente a él, que al sentir la presencia de alguien alzo la vista y se encontró con esa hermosa mujer,, de ojos color chocolate y pudo notar su expresión de terror y suplica.

-¡por favor ayúdeme, me vienen siguiendo, por favor!

Giro su rostro hacía atrás de la chica y vio a los dos sujetos que habían doblado el sendero, volvió a mirar esos ojos chocolates clavando en ellos su mirada ambarina, ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba triste, pero en ese momento él era su única salvación, su voz volvió a salir pero ya quebrada por el llanto que ella se negaba a dejar salir.

-¡por favor, necesito su ayuda!

Él le extendió su mano y ella la tomo como si fuera su salvavidas, la jalo despacio y la hizo que se sentara a su lado, ella no paraba de temblar, ya el pánico estaba apoderándose de ella, él chico paso su brazo por los hombros de ella y la pego a su cuerpo en un esfuerzo porque se sintiera protegida, pudo sentir como ese delicado cuerpo estaba temblando, la apretó más a su cuerpo y ella cerró los ojos y sintió ese cálido cuerpo junto al suyo, por un instante se sintió segura en los brazos de ese extraño. Entonces los dos hombres se detuvieron un instante, no estaba sola, pero solo fue un momento que titubearon, continuaron caminando solo había un pequeño inconveniente pero la situación se hacía más interesante, pasaron frente a la pareja y observaron al hombre que abrazaba a su víctima, se veía un poco robusto pero no lo suficiente como para intimidarlos, tenían que hacer un ajuste a su plan, siguieron de largo y se perdieron de vista en la siguiente curva, cuando los perdió de vista, volvió su mirada hacia la chica que aun seguía temblando como una hoja al viento, era tan hermosa y se sintió tan bien tenerla en sus brazos que sentía que su corazón se hacía más grande, por otro lado ella se aferraba al saco de ese hombre, podía oler su colonia, pero se confundían con sus lagrimas, estaba llorando de nuevo, por un momento pensó que la a tacarían, solo por un breve instante pensó que su vida acabaría ahí mismo, entonces se dio cuenta de que lloraba sobre el pecho de un total desconocido, y que a pesar de todo este extraño aun la sostenía entre sus brazos para protegerla, sentía la calidez de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, hasta ese momento fue consciente del temblor de su cuerpo sentía el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, sabía que era a causa de la experiencia, trato de calmarse y poco a poco se obligo a respirar y a tranquilizarse, cuando estuvo segura de que el hipo había cesado levanto su rostro y volvió a reflejarse en esos grandes ojos ámbar y noto de nuevo esa tristeza en sus ojos, pero ya no era tan profunda, él trato de sonreírle y tranquilizarla.

-Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos, esos tipos pueden volver y ya casi está oscureciendo, aprovechemos la poca luz para salir de aquí-

Ella volvió a sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente y golpeaba su pecho pero esta vez no era de miedo era por la cercanía de ese hombre, lo observo cómo se levantaba y tendía su mano hacía ella, pudo fijarse lo alto que era quizás 1.85 metros, y sin pensarlo mucho le tendió su mano y dejo que aquella mano masculina la sostuviera y la ayudo a levantarse, él podía sentir la calidez de la mano femenina y también como seguía temblando, así que no la soltó y como si estuviera bajo un hechizo comenzó a caminar con ella por el sendero y ninguno aparto la vista de los ojos del otro, parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida aunque jamás se habían visto antes, era una sensación tan agradable, que por un segundo ella olvido el porqué había pedido la ayuda de ese extraño tan guapo, pero poco les duro el encanto, porque a sus espaldas una voz ronca y amenazadora los obligo a darse la vuelta.

-Mira nada más que par de tortolos, ¿ya se van tan pronto?, que lastima, me encantaría que pudieran quedarse un poco más, ¿tú qué opinas hakudoshi?-

La otra voz sonó más infantil que la primera, pero tenía igual ese tono amenazador que hizo que a la chica se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-si Renkotzu, opino que se queden un poco más, nos divertiríamos mucho si se quedaran más tiempo-

Ella volvió a sentir ese nudo en el estomago y que el piso se le abría bajo sus pies, sentía todo su cuerpo tenso como cuerda de violín, instintivamente se pego más al cuerpo de ese hermoso extraño, quien al sentir su reacción la apretó más tratando de brindarle la mayor protección y trato de tranquilizarla en voz baja.

-tranquila pequeña, no te preocupes yo te protegeré, todo saldrá bien-

Ella alzo su rostro para ver el de ese chico, le había sorprendido la tranquilidad que reflejaba su voz, ´el se giro y la coloco detrás de él poniendo su cuerpo de escudo y quedo frente a esos dos tipos, ella ahogo un grito de horror al ver que ambos hombres llevaban ya desenfundados unos enormes cuchillos, y observo como unas risas burlonas adornaban esos rostros frente a ellos, pero el chico a su lado solo reflejaba tranquilidad al ver a esos delincuentes a la cara.

-veo que la invitación no es voluntaria, pero caballeros me temo que por hoy tendremos que rechazarla; verán mi prometida y yo vamos tarde a una cena y en verdad no queremos perderla, así que si nos disculpan….-

Mientras hablaba dio pasos hacia atrás a lo cual ella respondió del mismo modo dando un paso hacía atrás, lo más importante era salir ilesos de ese lugar, pero ella estaba a punto de gritar con cada paso que ellos daban esos delincuentes acortaban más la distancia, entonces esa voz tan infantil y peligrosa volvió a escucharse.

-No te preocupes, nosotros tampoco queremos que te pierdas la cena, solo queremos tu billetera, el bolso de ella y … a la chica-

Esta última confesión hizo que ella se tensara más y el terror la recorrió de pies a cabeza, por un momento su vida paso frente a sus ojos, pero entonces la risa del chico que la protegía, retumbo por todo el lugar, parecía que le habían contado un buen chiste que ella se había perdido, por un instante creyó que él la abandonaría a merced de aquellas hienas, entonces los miro fijamente.

-Me temo caballeros que no podré aceptar su invitación, porque antes de que lleguen a tocarla estarían muertos.-

La voz del chico sonó afilada como una navaja y fría, pero a pesar de la amenaza implícita en el tono del chico, los dos delincuentes rieron con ganas, entonces el cuerpo de la chica se tenso más y cerro los puños sobre la ropa del chico, quien dio otro paso hacia atrás intentando alejar a los malhechores de la aterrada chica, entonces ambos delincuentes se pusieron serios.

-basta de tonterías mocoso, si lo que quieres es morirte pues entonces estaré complacido de hacer tus deseos realidad, pero no te preocupes será un corte limpio y prometo que tu chica pasará un rato bastante bueno antes de que la envíe a hacerte compañía-

Y dicho esto el que se hacía llamar Hakudochi dio dos pasos al frente con el cuchillo ya en el aire, pero nunca alcanzo a descargar el golpe, cayó de bruces sobre la tierra y ya no se movió, entonces el otro delincuente al ver a su compañero en el suelo soltó el cuchillo echando a correr en el sentido contrario, pasaron solo unos minutos en los cuales ella logro ver toda la escena en segundos, entonces ella pensó que tendría un horrible final, el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo no aminoraba y no dejaba de aferrarse a la espalda del misterioso chico, entonces de repente todo se volvió negro, sentía como se iba hundiendo y no podía detenerse. Cuando abrió sus ojos pensó que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, entonces se levanto y pudo ver que estaba en su recamara, acostada en su cama, pero aun tenía su ropa puesta, miro el reloj digital de su buro el cual marcaba las 3:41 a.m., volvió a dejar caer su cuerpo sobre su almohada, entonces sintió la tensión en sus manos era como si las hubiese tenido apretadas durante mucho rato, trato de abrirlas y sintió un poco de dolor, entonces cerró los ojos y a su mente volvió ese hermoso rostro de ese guapo chico de ojos ambarinos, que la había salvado esa noche, y a pesar del trago amargo sonrió después de todo se alegraba de haber conocido a ese chico, pero por lo tenso de la situación no le pudo preguntar su nombre, se sentó sobre la cama aun pensando en ese chico, se puso las pantuflas y salió a la cocina, no encendió las luces sabía el camino de memoria, entro y saco la jarra con agua del refrigerador tomo dos vasos y cuando iba de regreso hacía su recamara notó un bulto echado sobre el sofá, el disparo de adrenalina la hizo saltar y encender la luz, se quedó petrificada, en su sofá se encontraba dormido aquel chico, tapado con su abrigo, por un instante contemplo con más cuidado esas hermosas facciones, se movió lento y apago de nuevo la luz para no despertarlo, espero unos momentos para que sus ojos se volvieran a acostumbrar a la oscuridad, y camino más despacio hasta el closet del pasillo y saco una manta y una almohada limpia, regreso despacio y con mucho cuidado le quito el abrigo y le coloco la manta encima, le quito los zapatos y coloco su cabeza sobre la almohada, el rostro del chico se relajo mucho más al sentirse más cómodo y abrigado, ella sonrió al verlo así, por un momento pensó que ese encuentro había sido lo mejor que le había pasado, camino despacio hasta su recamara, se quitó los pantalones se puso unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes para dormir y se metió en las cobijas, aún podía dormir un poco más, ahora estaba segura su guardián estaba dormido en su sala.

La alarma sonó a las 7:00 am a pesar de que estaba de vacaciones en la clínica le gustaba levantarse temprano e ir a correr, pero esa mañana en verdad no tenía demasiadas ganas de salir, primero porque todo su cuerpo le dolía por la tensión sufrida y segundo porque tenía una "visita", se levanto y entro al baño se cepillo los dientes, se hizo una cola de caballo en el cabello, se lavo la cara y salió hacía la sala, y suspiro aliviada ese hermoso chico aún seguía dormido, se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y se abrazó las rodillas, esperaría a que despertara, tenía unas facciones tan varoniles, su nariz recta y las cejas gruesas pero bien definidas, una boca tan tentadoramente besable quela hizo sonrojarse, ella jamás había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos, al menos no con un desconocido, de pronto el chico movió sus parpados y se estiro, entonces cuando abrió completamente sus ojos quedo muda, en verdad eran los ojos más hermosos que ella jamás hubiera visto, eran de un color dorado que parecía oro liquido, ambos se quedaron mirándose por un largo rato sin hablar, parecía como si trataran de grabar sus rostros en su memoria, ella noto que la mirada de este guapo chico no era ya triste, y sonrió al notarlo él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Buenos días pequeña, ¿cómo te encuentras?, ¿estás más tranquila?

-Buenos días a ti, si estoy más tranquila y estoy perfectamente gracias a ti, en realidad ayer no supe que paso, solo recuerdo estar en el parque, a ese delincuente caer al piso y ya no supe nada, pero te agradezco infinitamente que me hayas salvado la vida ayer, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado ahí, quizás hubiese muerto… pero eso ya paso, por cierto me llamo kagome, kagome Higurachi.-

El ojidorado la miraba embelesado, ese leve rubor en las mejillas de la chica le encantaba, y esos ojos color chocolate lo estaban embrujando, así que se sentó en el sillón y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía su abrigo y le había quitado los zapatos, miro la almohada de funda color rosa y sonrió.

-gracias a ti por esto-y señaló con la mano la manta y la almohada, ella solo se limitó a sonreir, el la observaba atento a cada una de las reacciones que tenia la chica, claro que ya sabía su nombre tuvo que buscar en su bolso su identificación para saber donde vivía, y al verla inconsciente entre sus brazos, sintió como el hielo que había en su corazón comenzaba a derretirse, ahora que estaba despierta pudo deleitarse en todos esos detalles tan hermosos que tenía su rostro y que le aceleraban el pulso.

-por cierto yo soy Inuyasha Taisho, tu humilde servidor y salvador-

Y le estiro la mano para presentarse, ella le sonrió y tomo esa mano que le ofrecían, en cuanto se tocaron fue como si una corriente eléctrica los hubiera atravesado y por un instante Inuyasha pensó que el amor a primera vista si existía, por su parte Kagome solo podía sentir la rapidez con que su corazón golpeaba su pecho, entonces nerviosa retiro su mano.

-Bueno… preparare el desayuno, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me salvaste, Puedes ducharte si quieres en lo que preparo todo.

Se levanto y con un ademan le indico que la siguiera, le mostro donde estaba el baño y se fue a la cocina, Inuyasha cerró la puerta y observo su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo no sonreía así, observo que ahora el reflejo era de un hombre completamente diferente, ahora esa mujer lo tenía totalmente hechizado, apenas ayer pensaba que la vida no tenía sentido y ahora tenía una nueva razón para vivir y querer ser un mejor hombre y se llamaba kagome, abrió el agua y entró sintió como el cálido liquido recorría su cuerpo relajándolo, cerró los ojos y dejo que aquella sensación lo invadiera por completo y el único rostro que ahora ocupaba su mente era el de esa maravillosa chica, termino de bañarse y se envolvió en una toalla, volvió a vestirse y salió, el agradable aroma de huevos fritos lleno su olfato, no había notado cuanta hambre tenía hasta ese momento, camino descalzó hasta llegar a la cocina y observo a la chica de espaldas, la contemplo extasiado, tenía un par de piernas blancas y esa pequeña cintura que era una invitación a abrazarla, de pronto al ir recorriendo esa esbelta silueta se encontró con su mirada, contuvo las ganas de besar esa boca rosa, y se limitó a sonreírle.

-huele delicioso!

-Si ya casi está listo, ven siéntate en un momento comeremos.

Camino hasta la pequeña barra y se sentó en un banco, recargo los codos y sostuvo su rostro observando cada movimiento de ella tan delicado, que solo lo hacía sonreír más, se notaba que ella estaba nerviosa, porque sus mejillas seguían teniendo ese encantador rubor, colocó frente a él un plato con un poco de huevo con jamón y un vaso con jugo de naranja, después ella se sentó frente a él.

-espero que no te moleste lo sencillo del desayuno, pero no tuve tiempo de ir al super-

-no te preocupes, se ve delicioso!, y cuéntame a que te dedicas Kagome?

-Soy psicóloga, me especializo en perdidas, no me veas así, ayudo a las personas a superar las pérdidas que sufren en su vida-

Inuyasha abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, era increíble que hubiera encontrado a alguien que se dedicara a eso y sonrió, era irónico precisamente había salvado a una chica que ayudaba a superar perdidas y él había perdido a su esposa, aunque pensándolo mejor nunca había sido suya, quizás el destino quería que él siguiera adelante con su vida.

-que interesante kagome, muy interesante-

Ella sonrió por el cumplido y claro no paso por alto la reacción del chico, estaba segura que Inuyasha había perdido a alguien, y en caso de que fuera así ella lo ayudaría, era lo menos que podía hacer por su héroe.

-y tú Inuyasha a que te dedicas?, claro aparte de rescatar damiselas en apuros-

Ambos rieron por la ocurrencia del comentario

-mi negocio son las ventas-

-mmmm, y que es lo que vendes?

-bueno en realidad compro y vendo empresas, las compro cuando están a punto de irse a la quiebra y las estabilizó, ya cuando están mejor las vendo y saco una muy buena ganancia, claro que muchas veces tengo que dividirlas, pero la mayoría de las veces, los negocios salen muy disparejos, pero eso es lo que lo hace interesante.

-suena difícil-

-no tanto, en realidad disfruto mucho mi trabajo-

-eso es lo importante, que te guste lo que haces, así nunca tendrás que trabajar-

-es verdad, nunca me ha pesado trabajar-

Entre la plática devoraron el desayuno, ambos sentían que se conocían de toda la vida, había mucha magia en el ambiente, entonces sonó el celular de Inuyasha, se disculpo y salió a buscarlo en su abrigo, miro la pantalla y contesto.

-hola Miroku, estoy bien no te preocupes, no se me olvido la cita de hoy, estaré ahí al medio día…. Sí no te preocupes ahí estaré.-

Colgó el teléfono y se maldijo ¿cómo había olvidado que precisamente ese día tenia que firmar los papeles del divorcio con Kikyo, entonces se quedo quieto, ya no sentía ese dolor en su pecho cuando pensaba en ella, ya no sentía esa tristeza por esa separación, ¿que era este nuevo sentimiento?, ¿alivio?, quizás, y se dio cuenta como un pequeño detalle podía cambiar el curso de tu vida, y sonrió sinceramente, tal vez era la señal que tanto tiempo pidió, y son esa sonrisa radiante entro de nuevo a la cocina, kagome estaba de espaldas lavando los platos, y volvió a entretenerse en esa figura que cada momento se le hacía cada vez más hermosa, ¡Dios era tan hermosa!, ella se giro un poco, sin soltar el vaso que tenia en la mano lleno de jabón.

-todo esta bien Inuyasha?

-Si, solo era mi hermano para recordarme de una cita que tengo en la oficina al medio día, pero será rápido, ya es solo cuestión de finiquitarlo-

-pues que bueno que no fue nada grave, al menos llegaras a tiempo.-

-sí, llegaré a tiempo,.. te gustaría cenar hoy conmigo Kagome? Pasaría por ti a las 7:00 pm y prometo que no te llevare a dar ningún paseo nocturno por el parque, ¿te gustaría?-

Ella apretó más el vaso que tenía en las manos, esa invitación fue tan repentina que estuvo a punto de soltarlo, sus mejillas se volvieron a teñirse de carmín, ¡volvería a verlo! Y aunque trato de parecer natural el ligero temblor de nervios no paso desapercibido para el ojidorado que se limito a sonreírle mas ampliamente.

-sí…claro…esta bien..no hay problema, a las 7-

Su voz al final fue casí un susurro, y eso hizo que el corazón del chico se acelerara de emosión, volvería a estar con ella y entonces ya sin ningún compromiso, tendría que contarle sobre su divorcio con Kikyo, quien era una modelo superficial e interesada que solo lo quería por la cantidad de dinero que tenía en el banco, y habían terminado bastante mal después de haberla sorprendido en una infidelidad, al recordarlo por un instante la tristeza volvió a destellar en sus ojos, Kagome si lo noto, dejo el vaso en el fregadero y se seco las manos en su blusa, y puso con cuidado su mano en la cara de Inuyasha.

-¿te encuentras bien Inuyasha?

La voz sonaba sinceramente preocupada, entonces el chico volvió a concetrar su mirada en ella y le sonrió.

-sí claro, solo que me quede pensando en un asunto que pronto voy a finiquitar, pero ya me tengo que ir pequeña, pero te veré en la noche ¿ok?-

-quieres que llame a un taxi?, en realidad no se como llegamos aquí anoche, pero tengo un servicio bastante confiable-

-no, no te preocupes, anoche te traje en mi coche, después de que te desmayaste tuve que revisar tu bolso para saber donde vivías, no podía dejarte tirada en medio del bosque y tampoco te podía llevar a mi casa entando en tu estado, no hubiera sido caballeroso de mi parte, así que te traje a tu casa y me quede para ver si necesitabas algo y si estabas bien, pero me quede dormido, y gracias a ti pase una buena noche-

La sonrisa del ojidorado le corto la respiración era tan guapo, quizás si hubiese sido otro el que hubiera revisado su bolso estaría furiosa pero, no podía enojarse con su salvador, entonces le devolvió la sonrisa.

-gracias Inuyasha de nuevo, creo que nunca podré pagarte el haber salvado mi vida-

Sus miradas se encontraron y así se quedaron un buen rato perdidos en los ojos del otro, Inuyasha estaba tan absorto que suspiro inconscientemente, y solo para si pensó _hay más de una manera de salvarle la vida a una persona y tu kagome Higurachi has salvado mi vida en mas de un sentido._

_-_no fue nada y no te estoy cobrando el favor, ni nada… te salve porque quise hacerlo, además esos rufianes aprendieron su lección y con eso basta, estamos a salvo ¿no crees?-

Ella solo dijo si con la cabeza, estaba perdida en esos ojos ambarinos que ya se habían vuelto una necesidad en su vida, y además pertenecían al hombre más guapo sobre la tierra, Inuyasha Taisho.

continuara...


	2. El divorcio

EL DIVORCIO

Inuyasha salió del departamento de kagome y subió a su Audi TT plateado, parecía que flotaba, en verdad esa chica era todo un sueño, y pensar que apenas hacía unas horas había contemplado seriamente la idea de terminar con su vida por Kikyo, y ahora lo veía tan lejos como un mal sueño, todo este tiempo había estado equivocado, no era amor lo que sentía ya por ella, solo era que su orgullo estaba tan herido que no quería aceptar que no era para él, claro que después de haberla encontrado en su cama con otro hombre era de esperarse que su orgullo saliera lastimado y ese dolor lo había confundido con amor, pero en realidad no era así, se había dado cuenta en unas cuantas horas que eso que sentía por su futura ex no era amor solo era orgullo herido, además de que Kikyo encontraba siempre el modo de humillarlo y todo porque él había confundido el sentimiento por ella, ¡que ciego había sido todo este tiempo!, pero eso quedaría atrás pronto, al medio día terminaría por fin con ese capítulo en su vida, entonces solo un rostro ocupo de nuevo su mente…Kagome y con eso bastaba, era increíble como la vida nos ponía en el camino a la gente correcta.

Llego a su casa, entro por la gran puerta de hierro forjado que conducía a la gran mansión de los Taisho, ubicada en el distrito más lujoso de la ciudad, y ahora vio esa casa con otra visión, ya no le parecía lúgubre, ahora le resultaba hasta hermosa, era curiosos como Cupido podía cambiar la percepción de las cosas, y sonrió ante ese pensamiento, ¡era increíble que Inuyasha Taisho estuviera pensando en ese ángel regordete con un arco y flecha!, en verdad esa chica lo había cambiado con solo una sonrisa y una mirada, detuvo su coche frente a la entrada de la casa y con esa sonrisa abrió la puerta y subió rápidamente las escaleras, deseaba tanto terminar con ese asunto de Kikyo que deseaba que el tiempo volara para terminar todo y poder correr a ver a Kagome, mientras meditaba en esto con su sonrisa en los labios se topo de frente con su nana, la dulce anciana Kaede y la abrazo, después se puso serió y de un momento a otro comenzó a tararear un vals y a bailar con su nana sonriendo hasta donde las mejillas le alcanzaban, estaba eufórico la pesadilla estaba a punto de acabar y empezaría una historia nueva al lado de una bella mujer de ojos color chocolate.

-¡nana, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!-

-ya veo mi niño, en verdad tu felicidad sale hasta por los poros, pero dime ¿a qué se debe este milagro?-

-nana conocía a la mujer más bella, graciosa, inteligente, sensible, única, tierna y perfecta en el mundo!-

-me da tanto gusto mi niño, pero no entiendo, hasta ayer decías que Kikyo era el amor de tu vida y la única mujer en el mundo que habías amado y ahora me dices que conociste a otra mujer, no entiendo-

Inuyasha se paró en seco, Kaede observo atenta las reacciones de su niño, estaba aterrada de que ahora si hubiera perdido el juicio por culpa de Kikyo y que todo lo estuviera imaginando, además de que tenía un carácter bastante extremista y a veces impulsivo, quizás había pasado la noche con alguna mujer ligera y había confundido la pasión por el enamoramiento, sabía que estaba muy susceptible desde que esa bruja lo había abandonado, y en verdad le preocupaba la salud mental de Inuyasha pero al verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que en esos ojos antes atormentados y tristes, ahora había solo paz y tranquilidad, además de tener ese extraño brillo que solo el amor concede a los ojos humanos, y dio gracias a Dios por ese milagro, Inuyasha la miro por un momento y le sonrió ese día nada podía empañar su felicidad de haber conocido a una mujer tan especial como Kagome.

-¿sabes nana?, en su tiempo creí haber amado mucho a Kikyo y no te puedo mentir ese amor lo considere real, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que había vivido engañado que lo único que me mantenía con ella era mi estúpido orgullo herido, pero anoche fue como si al verme reflejado en los ojos de mi damisela, sentí que la tristeza había sido arrancada de mi alma y de mi corazón, dando paso a una gran paz y felicidad… nana ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?-

La anciana lo escuchaba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, era un verdadero milagro que su niño estuviera sintiendo de nuevo esas emociones después de todo lo malo que había vivido en los últimos seis meses por culpa de esa mala mujer que tenía por esposa, y en silencio le dio gracias a Dios por ese milagro, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad y solo pudo contestar si con la cabeza, ella estaba segura que el amor a primera vista existía, paso saliva y con la voz entrecortada por la emoción le sonrió.

-mi niño el amor a primera vista existe cuando has encontrado a tu alma gemela, es cuando encuentras esa maravillosa armonía al encontrarte con tu complemento, y ahora puedo saber ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa misteriosa damisela?-

-no comas ansias nana, pronto la conocerás, es un sol, ella te va a encantar, pero por lo pronto conténtate con saber que mi damisela es una mujer increíble-

Y dicho esto le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a la dulce nana y entro a su recamara, debía ponerse algo elegante, la ocasión ameritaba un esmerado arreglo para festejar con propiedad, hoy enterraría al más grande de sus errores y comenzaría una nueva vida lejos de los engaños de Kikyo.

Llego a la oficina, había escogido un traje gris perla y una camisa blanca, se puso sobre los hombros un abrigo gris Oxford, se había recogido el cabello en una coleta, se perfumo y se rasuro perfectamente, esta vez no le daría gusto a esa mujer de verlo humillado y triste por ella, esta vez él sería quien sonriera, pero debía de ser muy cuidadoso, porque ahora sí la creía capaz de negarse a firmar el divorcio con tal de verlo hecho un miserable, así que esperaría hasta el final para poder decirles la noticia a sus hermanos, miro el portarretrato de su escritorio en donde aparecía Kikyo con una sonrisa de catalogo y ese vestido de diseñador color rojo, pero ya la foto le parecía tan falsa, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por volver a tener esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro y cuando casi lo lograba volvía a pensar en Kagome y volvía la sonrisa a su rostro, de repente comenzó a reírse como un loco, ¿ cómo era posible que ahora quisiera estar triste cuando lo que sentía era una inmensa felicidad?, era realmente absurdo, pero se dio unas cuantas bofetadas mentales, tenía que aparentar solo unas horas, volvió a recordar esa trágica noche, él regresaba de un viaje de negocios, había viajado a Londres pero la negociación había sido más rápida de lo planeado y regreso un día antes de lo previsto, y al entrar a su recamara quedo paralizado, era Kikyo… su Kikyo en brazos de otro hombre, no pudo más que golpear a ese tipo hasta que se canso, aunque el amante se había defendido, solo había sacado un golpe en el labio, el golpe que más le había dolido esa noche habían sido las palabras de Kikyo.

_FLAS BACK_

-SUELTALO SALVAJE, LO VAS A MATAR! INUYASHA SUELTALO!

-ESTAS LOCA?, LO VOY A MATAR, ES LO QUE SE MERECE POR METERSE CON MI MUJER!-

Los golpes secos en el rostro de ese joven que ya estaba casi inconsciente, no lograban calmar el odio que nacía en su pecho, ese intruso había entrado a su casa, y había tocado a SU mujer, entonces sintió el peso de una cuerpo a su espalda que trataba de separarlo del hombre que tenia bajo él, pero no podía detenerse necesitaba lavar con sangre esa deshonra, solo hasta que escucho a Kikyo gritar se detuvo y la miro fijamente.

-Inuyasha, suéltalo!, amo a ese hombre-

Fue como caer al vació, sus palabras lo habían dejado sin aliento, ¿ella lo amaba?, entonces ¿en qué lugar quedaba él?, dejo caer los brazos y se acerco a ella, no la podía perder la amaba.

-Kikyo…, eres mi esposa, eres mi mujer, ¿por qué me dices esas cosas?

-es la verdad Inuyasha, tu solo me das nauseas, eres un fenómeno de circo al igual que tus hermanos con esos raros dones que insisten en calificar como poderes espirituales, solo son una manada de fenómenos y no quiero quedarme a tu lado, quiero el divorcio, tu ya no me haces feliz, de hecho jamás me hiciste feliz, si me case contigo fue por tu dinero, pero tú siempre me causaste repulsión-

-pero yo te amo Kikyo, eres el amor de mi vida, esto solo es un pequeño problema, podemos rescatar nuestro matrimonio… te amo…por favor…-

-jajajajajaja, ¿y tú crees que yo te amo a ti?, no me hagas reír más, lo único que eme de ti al principio fue tu cuenta bancaría y lo que podía obtener de ella, pero ya no te necesito, quiero el divorcio, maldigo el día que me case contigo, así que me voy no soporto un minuto más estar cerca de ti-

-Kikyo no te vayas, no me dejes, te lo ruego!- la sujeto de los brazos y trato de abrazarla, pero ella le dio una fuerte bofetada y se alejo de él.

-suéltame, no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar nunca, tu tacto me da nauseas, no me vuelvas a tocar jamás!-

-no te tocare, pero no te vayas, quédate, el que se va soy yo, si eso es lo que de verdad quieres-

Volteo a ver al tipo que yacía en el piso noqueado, realmente no había notado lo joven que era, miro de nuevo a Kikyo y ella le dedico una mirada de desprecio y asco, y él sintió que moriría sin ella.

_Fin de flash back_

Al fin había logrado que su rostro reflejara un poco de tristeza, aunque no llego a su mirada, entonces decidió usar lentes oscuros, soltó un suspiro y salió a la sala de juntas, esto terminaría hoy. Cuando entro a la sala de juntas, vio a aquella elegante y fría mujer frente a él la acompañaba un abogado bastante guapo, y casi sonrío quizás ahora ese abogado joven era la nueva conquista de esa mujer de corazón de hielo, pero ya no importaba, volteo a ver el otro lado de la mesa y ahí ya estaban sus dos hermanos Miroku y Seshomaru, ambos habían insistido estar presentes ese día, era una especie de apoyo para su hermano, dibujo una media sonrisa al verlos, saludo a los presentes y se sentó frente a su próxima ex mujer quien lo vio con despreció pero ya no le dolía.

-Veo que aún no superas mi ausencia Inuyasha, pero esa facha no hará que cambie de idea, deseo estar lejos de ti lo más pronto posible, no te tolero ni a ti ni a tu familia-

Su tono fue mordaz y acido, se notaba que ella gozaba haciéndolo sufrir y humillándolo, pero esta vez no se inmuto ante su comentario, él ya no sentía dolor, solo una extrema urgencia por finiquitar todo y salir corriendo a ver a esa linda chica que le había curado el alma y el corazón, así que solo torció un poco la boca y frunció el seño para darle más realismo al gesto de dolor que se supone debía de sentir, ella esbozo una enorme sonrisa y volteo a mirar muy coquetamente al abogado, esté al ver la expresión de su clienta saco unos documentos y se los extendió al chico pero Seshomaru los intercepto.

-Yo soy el abogado de Inuyasha, soy yo el que debe de leerlos.-

Y los tomo al vuelo, leyó rápidamente cuando terminó levanto los ojos y miro fijamente a su hermano Inuyasha, los fríos ojos de Seshomaru eran los mismos que los de él, su padre tenía la misma mirada cuando hablaba fría y sin emociones.

-Inuyasha, este es el acuerdo al que llegamos, ella se quedará con el departamento de Paris y la casa de Italia, la cuenta que ustedes tenían mancomunada pasará a ella, el monto de la cuenta es de 3 millones de dólares, ¿estás de acuerdo Inuyasha?-

Inuyasha lo veía como en trance, ¿estaba loco? ¡Claro que estaba de acuerdo!, era algo muy insignificante lo material, comparado con lo que ganaría al lado de Kagome, pero este gesto Kikyo lo interpretó como dolor y se rio de una manera muy cruel, ella gozaba haciéndolo sufrir, entonces se topo con la mirada de odio de Miroku, ese hombre le daba miedo así que en automático dejo de sonreír, fue cuando Inuyasha sin voltear a verla le contesto a su hermano.

-Si Seshomaru, estoy de acuerdo solo quiero que quede asentado también, que jamás volverá a pedir nada más, que con esto se finiquita todo y que nunca volverá a buscarme-

Ella arqueo la ceja altiva y lo miro con tanto desprecio.

-Pues ni creas que quiero volver a tu lado Inuyasha, ¡que te quede bien claro, JAMAS volvería a tu lado!-

El chico la miro unos instantes y desvió la mirada, hubiese querido escupirle en su cara que ahora él era quien no quería estar a su lado, que sería inmensamente feliz tenerla lejos de su vida, que había conocido a una mujer especial y maravillosa que era mucho más mujer que ella, pero se contuvo, no lo haría hasta que los papeles estuviesen firmados y estuviera claro que ya no había marcha atrás, mientras tanto Seshomaru agregaba esto último al convenio de divorció, al final quedaba asentado que se les prohibía a ambas partes regresar a buscar al otro, para Kikyo la prohibición era la de volver por más dinero y para él se le prohibía buscarla para que volvieran, ambas partes quedaron de acuerdo entonces Inuyasha después de leerlo, le cedió el lugar a ella para que firmara primero, y después lo firmo él, pero cuando estaba firmando se quitó los lentes para que ella pudiera notar el cambio que había sucedido en él, gozaría viendo su cara de interrogación, así que mientras él iba firmando cada una de las hojas su rostro estaba iluminado por una sonrisa y la ensanchaba mucho más, aquella chica de ojos color chocolate había hecho un milagro en su vida, todos notaron el cambio, al firmar la última página sonrió a más no poder, estrecho la mano del abogado y abrazó sus hermanos que lo veían como si hubiera perdido todo rastro de cordura, en cuanto a Kikyo la confusión se hacía cada vez más grande, dando paso al rencor y al odio, él tenía que estar hecho un mar de lagrimas por ella y debía de estar suplicando de rodillas, pero no era así, su rostro resplandecía de felicidad y lo supo en ese momento, él estaba enamorado de otra.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha ignoro por completo a esa mujer y al abogado, claro que antes de cualquier cosa se aseguro que estaba oficialmente divorciado y que ya no había nada que lo atara a esa mujer, el abogado y Seshomaru le dijeron que en efecto ya todo estaba finiquitado, ya que ella había sido la primera en firmarlo y que el abogado presente y Seshomaru eran testigos, entonces en cuanto estuvo seguro, abrazo con fuerza a sus hermanos y casi gritando les conto el motivo de su felicidad.

-hermanos ¡conocía a la mujer más maravillosa, graciosa, tierna e inteligente del mundo, y la veré de nuevo el día de hoy por la noche!, ¡soy feliz por primera vez en muchos años!-

Sus hermanos lo vieron un segundo y se sumaron a su alegría , era sorprendente en realidad el cambio de su mirada y de su rostro, estaba radiante!, la única que no estaba del todo contenta era Kikyo, ahora era ella la que había sido herida en su orgullo y esa herida Inuyasha la pagaría caro, sin pensarlo mucho dio dos pasos al frente y sintió de pronto como si una pared se levantará frente a ella, pero no la podía ver casi era verdad, Miroku había creado un pequeño campo de energía alrededor de ellos y ella, la miro fijamente.

-Ni se te ocurra!, ya no eres bienvenida en esta familia, obtuviste lo que querías, ahora lárgate y no vuelvas jamás a molestar a mi hermano, ¿entendiste?, próxima barrera que sentirás será la última-

Su voz sonó calmada y ecuánime, pero en esa calma había una amenaza implícita que ella capto perfectamente y al ver el odio salir de esa mirada, solo atino a desviarla y miro a Inuyasha, se sintió muy herida y vulnerable, fue cuando comprendió que amaba a ese hombre, que en realidad lo había negado y lo había odiado por odiarse a ella misma, comprendió que había perdido al amor de su vida por un orgullo estúpido, entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, esta vez lagrimas sinceras, pero no dijo más salió corriendo de ahí, ella había perdido más de lo que había obtenido y al marcharse esta vez él no saldría corriendo atrás de ella, así que decidió rescatar la poca dignidad que guardaba y salió a paso veloz de la sala de juntas seguida por el abogado, Inuyasha observo la escena con calma, si esto hubiese pasado años atrás, él hubiese saltado encima de su hermano y lo hubiera obligado a pedirle perdón a Kikyo, pero esta vez no hizo nada, ella estaba por fin fuera de su vida.

Sus hermanos estaban impresionados de ver el gran cambio que solo unas horas había cambiado a el viejo Inuyasha, aunque los desconcertaba se alegraban por su hermano, aunque su miedo era porque pensaron que la historia de la chica misteriosa solo era una treta para recuperar a Kikyo, solo el tiempo les confirmaría si era realidad esto, pero ese miedo lo guardaron en su mente, ahora lo importante era que Inuyasha estaba feliz y lejos de esa mala mujer.

-hermanos, quiero que conozcan a mi milagro personal, la mujer que en unas horas logro arrancarme toda la tristeza del corazón-

-Inu, en verdad quiero conocerla para darle las gracias de que haya hecho este cambio en ti-

-Si Seshomaru la conocerás pronto, por ahora tengo q ue irme a trabajar, la veré esta noche y ya con más calma se las presentare-

Y salió de la sala de juntas, ahora debía de pensar en su cita con Kagome su milagro personal de ojos color chocolate.

Continuara…


	3. la cita

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

LA CITA

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, no podía creer como había pasado todo esto, después de haber pasado el peor momento de su vida hasta ahora y creer que había llegado el final, había conocido al hombre más encantador del mundo, claro que su cerebro aun se negaba a reconocer que podía enamorarse de un perfecto extraño y pensó que era una reacción lógica al trauma vivido y toda esa lógica sicológica que había a prendido en la escuela, pero la realidad es que por más que tratara de pensar racionalmente le era imposible, el solo recordar el brillo de esos ojos color dorado y el contacto de ese cuerpo masculino le cortaban la respiración y después de ver esa sonrisa tan sexy, toda lógica salía por la ventana, entonces lanzo un suspiro y decidió que no lucharía contra ese sentimiento que nacía en su corazón, entonces no tenía tiempo que perder debía de alistarse para su cita con ese guapísimo caballero ojidorado, se levanto del sillón y fue a su recamara, abrió su closet y entonces el pánico llego, vio toda la ropa que tenia ahí metida, trato de respirar mientras sacaba ropa que aventaba a su cama mientras la probaba frente a su espejo, pero no había nada lo suficientemente lindo para su cita, entonces lo entendió… ¡no tenía la menor idea de que ponerse!, por primera vez quería verse linda en la primer cita, a pesar de que esta idea iba en contra de todos sus principios en los cuales el hombre que la quisiera tenía que quererla por ella misma no por lo que aparentará, pero en esta ocasión era diferente en verdad quería lucir linda para Inuyasha, fue cuando comprendió que no podía resolver esto sola, necesitaba mucha ayuda, así que tomo el teléfono y marco el número de su prima y mejor amiga Sango Higurachi, ella era la experta en moda y citas, ella era la persona indicada para ayudarla en su crisis.

-¿Sango?

-¡hola mi querida Kagome que gusto escucharte! ¿Sabes? Eres bruja o psíquica estaba a punto de llamarte, pero me ganaste, no vas a creer a quien me encontré y por supuesto pregunto por ti-

-mmmm a… ¿Ayumi?-

-jajajajaja!, no querida, la culpa la tengo yo por no especificarte que quien pregunto por ti es del género masculino-

-mmmm… no, de verdad no tengo la menor idea Sango.-

-prima… en verdad no puedes seguir ignorando al género masculino por las estupideces de Hoyo, créeme que algún día tendrás al hombre de tu vida frente a tus ojos y por tus inseguridades lo dejaras ir-

-Sango… no empecemos con lo mismo por favor, mejor dime a quien te encontraste-

-está bien te lo diré, a Bankotsu Tesuke, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Si, claro que lo recuerdo, ¡qué gusto! ¿y donde lo viste, como está, que hace de su vida?-

-tranquila, es una larga historia…¿tienes tiempo hoy?, puedo llevar la cena y platicamos, te pondré al tanto de lo que platicamos, ¿qué te parece?-

-Bueno Sango, a decir verdad hoy no puedo… tengo una cita… y ¡necesito con desesperación tu ayuda!-

-¡¿UNA CITA?...¿Con quién y por qué no lo habías mencionado antes mujer?, esto es para que lo festejemos, no pero… mejor después, por el momento solo contesta-

-bueno es que apenas me pidió salir hoy por la mañana, fue algo totalmente inesperado y te prometo que te contare todos los detalles, pero por favor, ¡ayúdame!, no sé que ponerme, no tengo la menor idea de cómo maquillarme o peinarme, estoy hecha un lio y mis nervios no ayudan… sabes que desde Hoyo no he salido con nadie, así que no tengo la menor idea.-

-Tranquila, no te preocupes, para eso está tu súper prima Sango, solo pasaré por Jakotzu y vamos para allá, tu solo respira y tranquilízate, lo demás déjamelo en mis manos ¿ok?-

-¡Gracias Sango!, no sabría que hacer sin ti-

-tranquila, mejor dime ¿cómo se llama el afortunado?-

-Se llama Inuyasha y pasará por mí a las 7:00 pm, así que tengo menos de 4 horas para estar lista-

-Ok, no se diga más, voy apara allá, te veo en menos de 30 minutos-

-Gracias Sango, eres la mejor-

-jajajaja, lo sé, te quiero mucho Kag, te veo en un rato-

-hasta pronto-

Colgó el auricular y lanzó un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se iluminaba con una Sango siempre estaba ahí para ella y claro que ella era correspondida, ambas habían quedado huérfanas desde muy niñas, y gracias al abuelo habían salido adelante, lo habían ayudado a cuidar el templo Higurachi el cual había pasado de generación en generación, claro que al fallecer el abuelo tanto sango como ella habían heredado el templo, pero habían decidido seguir con sus carreras y lo dejaron al cuidado de Sota uno de los discípulos del abuelo, claro que cada año asistían a la fiesta anual del templo, eso es algo que el abuelo hubiese deseado, kagome lanzó un gran suspiro y sonrió, aun extrañaba a su abuelito y sus historias de monstruos y pergaminos sagrados incluso extrañaba su rara fijación de remedios contra sus múltiples males, quizás por eso ella había decidido estudiar psicología para poder ayudar a personas como su abuelo, pero en el camino esa ayuda se centro en las perdidas, en el vació que quedaba cuando los seres amados nos dejaban, y quizás por eso también Sango muy a su modo ayudaba a las personas a mejorar su imagen, era diseñadora de imagen, lo curioso es que las dos ayudaban a las personas a superar sus complejos, continuo pensando en su familia, y entro al baño, tenía poco tiempo para bañarse, cuando se trataba de citas de ella, Sango parecía materializarse en su casa, claro tomando en cuenta que solo había tenido como 5 citas en su vida y todas habían sido con el patán de Hoyo, dejo que el agua corriera por su cuerpo y se llevara la imagen de Hoyo, entonces fue reemplazada por ese guapo hombre de ojos color oro y su corazón se aceleró, porque lo vería en unas horas entonces los nervios volvieron a su cuerpo, las mariposas en su estomago ya era algo aterrador, y volvió a recordar ese rostro iluminado por una encantadora sonrisa, no podía quitarse de su mente a ese hombre, entonces lo atribuyo a que Inuyasha la había salvado de una terrorífica vivencia, entonces trato de concentrarse en el agua corriendo por su cuerpo y logro relajarse un poco, cerro la llave del agua y envolvió su cuerpo en una bata calientita y mullida, su cabello lo envolvió en una toalla, salió del baño y fue a la cocina para poner a calentar agua, ya que Sango le pediría un café con crema mientras la estudiaba para sacarle el mejor partido a su rostro y a su pobre armario, entonces sonó el timbre miro el reloj de la cocina eran las 4:30 pm, ahora si Sango había batido su propio record, pero eso la alegro podría tener más tiempo para poder hablar con su prima y quizás le daría algunos consejos para poder ser toda una princesa esa noche, además de ayudarla a que se le fueran los nervios por la cita, casi corrió a la puerta cuando la abrió casi se desmaya porque no era Sango la que estaba detrás de la puerta sino el chico de sus sueños, ¡Inuyasha Taisho estaba parado frente a su puerta y se veía guapísimo!, al verla le sonrió ella se quedo pasmada solo observando esos ojos dorados, solo atino a sonreír como tonta, entonces por instinto miro hacia atrás y miro el reloj de la sala 4:33 pm, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba hecha un desastre, ¡estaba en bata y con una toalla cubriéndole la cabeza!, sintió como el rubor subía a su rostro, volvió a verlo ¡qué demonios hacía él ahí tan temprano!, entonces el sonrió más ampliamente al notar el rubor de la chica.

-Hola Kagome, se que habíamos quedado a las 7:00, pero vi este hermoso ramo de rosas y no pude evitar tomarlo y traértelo, ¿espero que no te moleste?-

La observo, ¡adoraba ese hermoso color carmín en sus mejillas!, poco a poco sus ojos fueron recorriendo esa anatomía que él bien sabía solo estaba cubierta por esa delgada bata blanca, entonces al racionalizar que solo eso era lo único que cubría ese cuerpo delgado, casi enloquece apretó mas fuerte el ramo en un intento de controlar la reacción de su entrepierna, entonces desvió su vista a las flores y se las extendió hacía la chica que aún no lograba controlar los latidos de su corazón, entonces extendió los brazos para tomar las flores y dio un paso hacia adelante, sus manos se rozaron por un instante haciendo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera sus cuerpos, se quedaron quietos viéndose a los ojos, él sabía que era una locura quedarse ahí, porque terminaría besándola y quitándole la bata para hacerla suya, tenía que controlarse no podía perder la cabeza de ese modo y menos con ella, pero no podía dejar de verla, sin pensarlo fueron acortando la distancia, entonces una risa picara los hizo volver a la realidad, caminando por el pasillo venían Sango y Jakotzu,, riendo al ver la romántica escena por instinto Kagome tomo las flores y dio un paso hacia atrás e Inuyasha también intentando controlar su respiración acelerada y el ritmo de su corazón, kagome lo miro y le sonrió nerviosa.

-gracias por las flores… están hermosas… en verdad muchas gracias-

-no te preocupes, te dije que pensé en ti al verlas-

Entonces la voz de Sango la obligo a romper de nuevo el contacto con los ojos del chico.

-¡Kagome, mi querida primita!

Observo a su prima un poco abochornada y observo detenidamente al chico que estaba con ella, alto, esa piel un poco bronceada, su cabello negro que relucía y entonces se fijo en esos ojos dorados y comprendió que ese chico tan guapo era la cita de Kagome, con su mejor sonrisa estiro el brazo y se presento con el ojidorado.

-Hola, yo soy Sango Higurachi, la prima de Kag, y este guapo espécimen, es mi mejor amigo Jakotzu-

Inuyasha tomo la mano de Sango rogando que no notara su nerviosismo, y después la mano del chico afeminado que lo veía con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos, yo soy Inuyasha Taisho amigo de Kag-

-Es un placer conocerte…-

-Bueno me tengo que retirar- y volteo a ver a Kagome que seguía sonrojada- solo vine a dejarte las flores, paso por ti al rato-

Y dicho esto se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que hizo que Kagome dejara de respirar, luego dio la vuelta y se alejo, lo observaron cómo se alejaba hacía las escaleras entonces kagome pudo respirar, jalo a Sango y a Jakotzu al interior de su departamento estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaban las piernas entonces Jakotzu la miro y sonrió.

-kagome es un sueño!, esta guapísimo no te culpo por estar tan nerviosa, pero no te preocupes te dejaremos tan guapa que querrá comerte a besos en cuanto te vea, ¿verdad Sango?-

Sango estaba pensativa viendo a su prima, kagome la miro y noto que estaba preocupada.

-Te pasa algo Sango?

-No, no me pasa nada, solo estoy visualizando como te voy a peinar-

Pero kagome la conocía demasiado bien, sabía que algo estaba ocultando, pero no dijo nada en ese momento, estaba ya muy nerviosa como para poder ayudar a Sango, así que solo se dejó caer en el sillón.

-perfercto espero que puedas hacer un milagro, no creo que se le olvide que me vio en estas fachas-

-Primita, cuando acabe contigo te juro que no se acordara que te vio en esas "fachas"-

Entonces mientras ellos la arreglaban Kagome les contó como lo había conocido, el momento tan terrorífico que había vivido en el parque y que Inuyasha se había quedado a dormir en su departamento para asegurarse que ella estaba bien, la escucharon con mucha atención, y de vez en cuando ambos hacían cometarios picaros que hacían que Kagome se sonrojara, así se pasaron volando 2 horas, cuando por fin le mostraron su reflejo en el espejo Kagome casi no podía reconocerse, parecía una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas, Sango le llevo un vestido color azul marino con delgados tirantes y un escote muy discreto pero que dejaba ver un poco de su atractivo, el escote de la espalda llegaba solo un poco arriba de la cintura, le pudieron una gargantilla en "v" de plata tejida diamantada que hacia juego con unos aretes cortos, el maquillaje discreto resaltaba sus ojos, el cabello lo traía suelto sostenido por una pequeña diadema tejida con su mismo cabello, ahora si estaba lista para su cita, vieron el reloj y solo faltaban 10 minutos para que Inuyasha llegara, así que Sango y Jakotzu se despidieron no querían hacer mal tercio cuando llegara el chico aunque se morían de la curiosidad por ver el rostro que pondría al verla tan guapa, Kagome se moría de los nervios más que antes cuando en el reloj dieron las 7:00 pm el timbre sonó, respiro antes de abrirla y se quedo muda de la impresión al verlo parado frente a ella, era como una visión traía el cabello amarrado en una coleta, había cambiado su traje gris por uno color azul marino, al verse los dos sonrieron.

-Que guapa estas!

-Lo mismo digo, hasta vestimos del mismo color.

Los dos rieron ante la observación, era verdad sin querer los dos estaban a tono, entonces él volvió a notar el rubor que le cubría las mejillas, era una reacción que lo hacía enloquecer, entonces recordó hacía un par de horas que la había visto solo con una bata y su cabello mojado, sintió que su corazón latía mas deprisa y sintió una reacción en su entrepierna que no podía controlar, así que desvio la vista y se concentro en sus llaves (_Dios esa mujer hacía que todo él temblara de deceo y que su cuerpo reaccionara, quería besarla, probar esos labios rosados)_ volvió a respirar lentamente y logro controlar un poco a su cuerpo rebelde, ella por su parte no podía dejar de temblar, las rodillas amenazaban con colapsarse así que se sostuvo de la puerta para no caer, (_Se ve tan guapo, Dios me lo comería a besos en este momento)_,pero se obligo a respira más lento, no era el momento para eso, así que le sonrió, el correspondió y le ofreció su brazo.

-Nos vamos preciosa?, la cena nos espera-

-claro, vamos-

Ella tomo su brazo y fue como si una descarga los atravesara a los dos, entonces se miraron a los ojos era como si sus almas se hubiesen reconocido, ella apretó más el brazo de él y sonrio quizás después de todo si existía el amor a primera vista, salieron con paso un poco lento era una sensación tan extraña como si caminaran entre nubes, llegaron al coche y el ojidorado le abrió la puerta, cuando él se subió la miro un segundo y arranco el coche, esa noche prometia ser especial. Atravesaron la ciudad y fue directo a un pequeño restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad que tenia la fama de ser un sitió muy romántico, era de los pocos restaurantes que tenía por única iluminación velas, entraron y les dieron la mesa junto a la ventana desde ahí se podía admirar la ciudad llena de luces, la velada paso tranquila, y la conversación fue muy amena, por primera vez en muchos años ambos disfrutaron la compañía del otro sin mascaras fueron ellos mismos, rieron mucho, él le contó sobre el divorcio y su descubrimiento acerca de su ego herido, ella lo escucho atentamente.

-en realidad me di cuenta de que mi matrimonio solo fue una gran mentira desde el inicio, que nunca me amo por ser yo, sino por lo que tenía en mis cuentas bancarias, creo que eso fue lo que más me dolió que nunca me dijo un te quiero sincero, y cuando me di cuenta de esto me dolió pero no como yo esperaba-

-creo que lo que más trabajo te costo fue darte cuenta de que ella solo tee veía como un medio para obtener lo que quería, pero lo importante es que pudiste darte cuenta y terminaste con esa relación destructiva-

-Si, creo que en realidad me negaba a aceptar que solo me había usado, aunque no te miento en algún momento la quise mucho, pero ahora creo que tampoco fue real, me enamore solo de la imagen y del orgullo de tenerla a mi lado y ser admirado por eso, creo que yo también la convertí en una especie de trofeo-

-Si, pero lo importante es que ahora ya eres libre y estas sanando esas heridas-

-Kagome, ¿crees que es normal que ya no sienta dolor ni rencor por ella?, me refiero a que apenas ayer juraba que no podría vivir sin ella y bueno hoy ya no siento nada de eso-

-Bueno, creo que es normal dejar ese sentimiento cuando te diste cuenta de que en realidad no amabas a esa mujer por ser ella, sino por lo que representaba en tu vida, y al darte cuenta de eso el dolor se va porque ya no tiene ese sentimiento… creo que es normal, sí, ya cerraste un circulo-

-sí, creo que cerré ese episodio tan doloroso de mi vida, ¿todos lo hacen tan rápido?-

-no en realidad en cada caso es diferente, no todos tienen la fortuna de darse cuenta que esa pérdida es superable, porque no todos tienen la disposición de querer salir de ese círculo vicioso de sufrir por algo que ya no tiene remedio, es difícil pero no imposible-

-interesante…

-en realidad para algunos el proceso puede tardar años, para otros días y para los afortunados como tú solo horas-

-y tu Kagome ¿has tenido pérdidas amorosas?-

-Sí claro, como todos los humanos-

-cuéntame, claro si tu quieres-

-claro, no es algo que sea secreto, fue hace como 6 meses que termine con mi prometido, fue doloroso, porque teníamos planes a futuro, ya sabes la casa con jardín, un perro y claro hijos, pero creo que no era suficiente para él, me engaño con otra mujer mas… sofisticada, creo que es esa la descripción, pero ella era casada así que los encontró el marido y casi lo mata, pero creo que esa relación no termino del todo bien porque al poco tiempo ella se canso de él y lo dejo, te imaginaras que tuvo el descaro de volver a buscarme pero yo ya había cerrado el circulo de esa relación y por supuesto lo mande muy lejos-

-que bien, digo no porque te haya engañado, sino me refiero a que lo superaste, eso es de admirarse-

-pues en realidad me di cuenta de que no lo amaba, que estaba enamorada de la idea de formar una familia, pero en realidad no era con él con quien quería formarla, me di cuenta de que lo quería pero como un amigo nada más, así que fue relativamente fácil dejar a tras ese capítulo, me dolió la traición pero lo supere-

-eres una mujer fuerte Kagome, en verdad eres una chica única… además muy hermosa-

Entonces él tomo sus manos y las beso, ella se sonrojo la había tomado por sorpresa además de que sentir sus labios sobre su piel fue la sensación más deliciosa que había experimentado, ni siquiera cuando Hoyo la besaba había sentido esa electricidad correr por su columna vertebral y explotar en su cerebro, solo sonrió nerviosa.

-gra..gracias-

El ojidorado la observo con detalle, y se concentro en esa boca tan deliciosamente rosada, que le gritaba que la besara, ella no aparto la mano así poco a poco se acercaron y sin pensarlo Inuyasha la beso, pudo sentir la suavidad de su piel, y el sabor de sus labios era la gloria, ella sin pensarlo entreabrió su boca invitándolo a besarla más íntimamente, él no se resistió, primero rozo con su lengua el labio inferir de ella, provocando que ella diera un suspiro, entonces la tomo de la nuca y dejo que el beso tomara vida propia, sintió el roce de la lengua femenina en la suya, fue algo tan sublime que pensó que llegaba al cielo, ella podía sentir que su mundo estaba en ese beso, tan tierno, tan sensual que su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, pero no había prisa, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos, el dolor, las traiciones, la tristeza, dejaron de tener significado, ahora solo importaba que ambos estaban en un mundo a salvo, ese beso era el inicio de una nueva oportunidad para ser felices.

Continuara…

Gracias a todas por los reviews, a , setsuna17, sandrakag, joohanymoon, por escribir y tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia, espero les este gustando, porque yo estoy disfrutando mucho escribirla. Cuídense mucho!


	4. una noche especial

los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es de mi autoria.

este capitulo es un poco muy cachondo espero lo disfruten muucho...

UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL

Por un momento el ojidorado pensó que esos labios habían sido hechos especialmente para él, que esa mujer había sido enviada a su vida solo para que la amara, su cerebro tardo un poco en procesar ese pensamiento… ¡la amaba!, era tan increíble darse cuenta de eso, hacia solo un día que la conocía pero sentía que llevaba una vida a su lado, entonces poco a poco aún con los ojos cerrados se separaron y lentamente abrieron los ojos perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, por un instante fue como si sus almas se hubiesen asomado a sus ojos y ambas se hubiesen reconocido de inmediato, no existía mundo solo esa sensación tan placentera de estar frente a esa mujer tan perfecta, fue cuando el sonido de un plato rompiéndose los hizo volver a la realidad, ella se dio cuenta de que estaban aun en el restaurante y que algunos de los comensales los veían con curiosidad, entonces ella se sonrojo casi hasta el cabello, jamás había actuado de manera tan impulsiva, sintió mucha vergüenza, desvió la vista y la concentro en la mesa.

-lo siento… yo… no pienses que soy así… es que yo…-

Kagome tartamudeaba tratando de explicarle a Inuyasha que ella jamás había besado a nadie en su primera cita, estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaba la voz, entonces el ojidorado tomo con fuerza su mano y con la otra mano tomo el mentón de la chica para que lo mirara entonces ella pudo ver tanta ternura en sus ojos que se perdió en ese mar dorado.

-Se que no eres de las chicas que besan a la primera cita, aunque para tu tranquilidad está sería nuestra tercer cita ¿no crees?-

Ella lo miro sorprendida, ¿tercer cita?, entonces ella se había perdido dos, ¡¿Cuándo fueron que ella no lo recordaba?, entonces algo confundida logro articular la pregunta.

-pero está es nuestra primer cita, ¿Cuándo pasaron las otras dos que no me acuerdo?-

El ojidorado le sonrió mucho más ampliamente y con ternura sostuvo el rostro de ella con la mano que le sostenía el mentón.

-Bueno en realidad la primera cita fue ayer en el parque, aunque no fue planeada y las circunstancias fueron bastante extremas, pero ya la cuento como la primera cita, la segunda fue hoy por la mañana en el desayuno que por cierto fue el mejor desayuno de mi vida! Y por supuesto espero que sean muchos más, por lo tanto mi preciosa dama… esta es la tercer cita, por lo tanto no te sientas mal-

Su sonrisa la dejaba en el limbo, no fue capaz de articular ninguna palabra, lo veía embelesada aun sin poder creer que había besado a ese hombre tan guapo y sexy que tenía frente a ella, por lo tanto si él decía que era la tercer cita estaba perfecto la idea le encantaba, entonces ya no reprimió ese impulso de besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez fue más imperioso, él la tomo por la nuca para profundizar más ese beso, sus respiraciones se agitaron, la lengua de ella busco con avidez la de él, lo cual provoco una reacción mucho más poderosa, los corazones empezaron a latir mucho más aprisa, ella no podía entender ya como había podido vivir sin esos besos tan apasionados y sinceros que le sabían a pura gloria, mientras tanto él perdido en las sensaciones que le provocaban los deliciosos besos de Kagome por un instante sintió como crecía ese poder dentro de su pecho, pero esta vez era distinto no fue activado por un sentimiento negativo sino por el amor, se dio permiso de abrir un ojo y casi grita, la mesa, las sillas, TODO estaba flotando!, cerró los ojos un instante sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, ¡no podía permitir que ella supiera de su pequeño GRAN SECRETO!, así que tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la volvió a besar pero trato de concentrarse para poder calmar esa energía, y lo logro por poco, cuando comprobó que sus pies volvían a estar en el piso, se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos esperando su reacción, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora ¿se habrá dado cuenta?, ¿sentiría pánico si le confesaba que tenía el don de manipular su entorno solo con pensarlo? Y no solo eso… ¡tenía el poder de matar con solo pensarlo!, por un breve instante recordó al delincuente del parque, volvió a ver esa imagen del sujeto caer de bruces frente a ellos, entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos, ¡no ella no podía enterarse de esto!, al menos no por el momento, necesitaba que ella confiara más en él para que cuando le confesara su "don", ella no saliera huyendo de él. Observo esos ojos que lo habían llevado a encontrar esa paz y tranquilidad añorada pero no vio miedo solo ese brillo inconfundible que provoca el amor, y miro ese rostro tan hermoso y solo había paz y una felicidad radiante, ella tomo el rostro de él en sus manos y lanzando un suspiro sonrió.

-¡Inuyasha ese beso fue el más maravilloso que jamás me han dado!, por un instante sentí que estaba flotando, era como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera suspendido en el aire… fue hermoso!, gracias.-

Inuyasha se quedo de una pieza con la sonrisa congelada en su rostro, ¡ella había sentido todo!, pero claro estaba a salvo lo había atribuido a ese beso y claro que tenía toda la razón, ese beso había activado esa energía que él llevaba en su interior y no la sacaría de su error por ahora.

-no me des las gracias, tú eres la que hace esa magia, tú eres la que hace que flote, en verdad eres tan especial Kagome, que no entiendo como pude sobrevivir toda la vida sin ti-

Se quedaron en silencio solo contemplándose uno al otro, en definitiva era amor lo que flotaba en el ambiente, entonces él pidió la cuenta necesitaba respirar aire fresco, estaba atrapado en un dilema, no podía confesar en este instante que tenía un "don" que los había puesto a levitar y por otro lado se moría de ganas por confesarle a ese ángel que tenía enfrente lo que realmente había ocurrido en el parque y ahí mismo esa noche, pero gano su prudencia y guardo silencio, sería en otro momento.

Salieron del restaurante y se dirigió a casa de la chica, ya era tarde y no quería aburrirla, todo el trayecto fue sobre cosas irrelevantes y tonterías que los hacían reír, cuando llegaron frente a casa de Kagome, ella lo miro sonriendo.

-gracias por darme la noche más linda de mi vida-

-ya te dije que no tienes porque darme las gracias, al contrario, creo que yo debo de darte las gracias- tomo las manos de la chica y las beso- porque me ayudaste a ver la luz cuando todo a mi alrededor era solo oscuridad-

Y entonces volvió a besarla, era prácticamente imposible estar separado más de 10 minutos de esa boca sabor a gloria, y con un gran esfuerzo se separó de la chica.

-bueno, aunque no te guste, volveré a darte las gracias, buenas noches Inuyasha.-

-buenas noches Kagome-

Entonces salió del auto y le dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta, la acompaño hasta la puerta y ahora fue ella quien lo beso, fue un impulso que lo tomo desprevenido, pero ella no podía dejar que se fuera sin volver a besarlo, pero en realidad el fuego que ardía ya en su pecho era incontrolable, por un instante dejo de pensar, solo siguió el impulso y lo arrastro hacía adentro del edificio, no dejo de besarlo hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su departamento, solo por un instante dejo de besarlo para buscar la llave y después volvió a colgarse de su cuello para tenerlo más cerca de ella, era como si de pronto la ropa fuera demasiado pequeña que no la dejara respirar, él adivino su necesidad porque comenzó a quitarle la ropa, besando cada parte de ese cuerpo delgado y blanco que le gritaba que la hiciera suya con cada uno de su poros, fue guiándolo en la oscuridad hasta su habitación, las caricias subieron de tono como queriendo comprobar que no era una ilusión, se dejo caer en la cama y arrastro con ella al ojidorado que deseaba poder probar esa piel más allá de la lencería que la cubría, entonces ella con una poco de torpeza le quito la camisa porque el saco ya había quedado en el piso en algún punto entre la puerta y su recamara, y pudo sentir el torso de ese hombre desnudo, era firme y marcado, y con cada caricia que ella le daba Inuyasha sentía que se derretía, entonces comenzó a besarla en el cuello despacio, saboreando esa fina y blanca piel ella solo lanzaba suspiros ante las caricias, las manos del chico tomaron vida propia y recorrían con delicadeza las piernas de la chica, su espalda, la cintura sus caderas, entonces se detuvieron en sus senos, con mucho cuidado los tomo y los apretó solo un poco, después encima de el sostén de encaje paso sus dedos por los pezones que ya estaban más que erectos, la chica soltó un gemido de placer, estas caricias eran nuevas para ella, era como si cada caricia le hiciera surcos de fuego puro, entonces el ojidorado fue bajando la garganta de ella con delicados besos, paso por su pecho y llego a esos redondos y magníficos senos, por encima del encaje los beso, provocando que la chica se arqueara más hacía él, y eso hacía que la sangre le hirviera, podía sentir la excitación en su entrepierna luchando con el pantalón, pero aún había tiempo para saborear más a esa hermosa mujer, así que sin desnudarla por completo abrió la boca y metió en ella el pezón derecho, ella volvió a gemir más y apretó la cabeza del chico mas para atraerlo más, entonces le dio la misma atención al seno izquierdo, Inuyasha podía sentir como esa mujer estaba casi derritiéndose en sus brazos, entonces sintió como la boca de él bajaba por su abdomen, todas esas caricias parecían hacerla perder la razón y la sensatez, mientras bajaba por su abdomen podía sentir esa piel ardiendo, volvió a subir y beso su boca con más pasión, ella podía sentir la mano de él acariciando su intimidad a través de la tela de su ropa interior, esas oleadas de placer la hicieron sentir que moriría de combustión espontanea, entonces sus manos cobraron vida propia, acarició el pecho del chico que soltaba suspiros y gemidos roncos, entonces sus manos toparon con el cinturón del chico, con un poco de trabajo lo quito y desabotono el pantalón, y sin pensarlo metió la mano, pudo sentir una fuerte erección, y esa caricia hizo que perdiera casi la cordura, Kagome se dio cuenta que esa caricia le había gustado, entonces volvió a acariciar ese miembro erecto por encima del bóxer del chico, entonces el gemido fue más fuerte, la beso con más pasión, entonces tomo las manos de la chica y las paso por encima de su cabeza, se separo solo un momento para respirar, y en otro movimiento ágil, le quito el sostén dejando los senos de ella al desnudo, entonces los beso, lamio y chupo hasta casi hacerla enloquecer de placer, entonces la despojo de la última prenda y la tuvo bajo de él totalmente desnuda, podía darse cuenta que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y que se mordía el labio inferior, le separo las piernas y se acomodo en medio de ella, quería que lo sintiera, entonces en ese roce ella lo rodeo con sus piernas y lo apretó más a ella, ya era mucha la excitación, así que casi con desesperación se quito los bóxers y sintió la humedad de ella y el calor que emanaba de su intimidad, era la invitación perfecta para entrar, así que hizo, y poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro sintiendo las manos de ella en su espalda, hasta que algo lo detuvo, una barrera que le indico que ella era virgen, entonces la miro de nuevo ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y con una sonrisa le indico que siguiera, él la volvió a besar.

-Kagome, solo dolerá un poco, prometo ser muy cuidadoso-

Ella solo dijo que si con la cabeza ya no podía pensar, entonces el chico la embistió más fuerte pudo sentir que la chica le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y lanzo un pequeño gemido de dolor, volvió a ver ese rostro y tenía de nuevo los ojos cerrados, pudo ver como una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos, entonces se quedo quieto para que ella se acoplara a esa nueva sensación, y volvió a empujar de nuevo, entonces ella lo apretó de nuevo, él comenzó a moverse despacio, para no lastimarla, pero solo fue un momento porque ella empezó también a moverse al mismo ritmo, la volvió a besar moviéndose más rápido,, y el dolor se convirtió en placer, uno que jamás había sentido, fue mejor que el beso de hacía unas horas, sus cuerpos tomaron vida propia, era como si de repente el universo se hubiera concentrado en esa habitación, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño, por un momento la misma piel la sintieron pequeña, la respiración fue más acelerada, él pudo sentir como las paredes de ella se contraían estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, y sería su primer orgasmo, entonces él se movió un poco más rápido y ella pudo sentir como explotaba el universo en mil pedazos, fue como subir al cielo y poder tocarlo, el gemido fue profundo, eso hizo que los sentidos del chico se agudizaran y alcanzo él también el clímax, fue un instante en que los dos vieron como el mismo universo ardía en mil fragmentos de colores, entonces sintió como de nuevo esa energía se escapaba de su pecho e inundaba toda la habitación, pero esta vez no puedo hacer nada por controlarlo, y cuando por fin vino la calma dejo caer su cuerpo sobre ella, sintió el latido de su corazón a la par que él de ella, pero al levantar la cabeza y verla casi se desmaya estaba flotando a un metro de la cama y ella se había dado cuenta de eso, casi con terror la miro a los ojos esperando encontrar temor, pero lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento, ella estaba sonriendo y solo escucho la voz de ella.

-Inuyasha es increíble… telequinesis-

Ya no había más remedio tendría que contarle todo, la amaba acababa de hacerle el amor, la entrega había sido absoluta, pelearía por ella, si lo haría.

Continuara…..

Muchas gracias por los reviews, son realmente refrescantes para mi, lo agradezco mucho chicas y espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y prometo subir pronto el otro, cuidense y espero sus comentarios.


	5. un don ya visto

UN DON YA VISTO

No supo qué hacer solo la miraba, parecía que se quedarían levitando eternamente, entonces el chico la estudió y después le sonrió, era como si hubiera podido ver atraves de su alma, sabía que esa habilidad no la atemorizaba, al contrario era algo que había estado siempre presente en su vida, así que al verse flotar no le pareció extraño volver a sentir el vértigo de estar en el aire, poco a poco comenzaron a descender hasta que volvió a sentir su cama bajo ella y también el peso de Inuyasha, claro que sintió más que su peso pues aun estaban íntimamente unidos y eso le pareció lo más maravilloso que había sentido en la vida, claro que con él todo era maravilloso, desde las miradas, los besos, las caricias, todo era maravilloso, cuando por fin estuvieron en el colchón, él trato de quitarse de encima de ella, pero ella no lo dejo, aun quería sentirlo parte de ella y pensó que si lo dejaba ir, huiría avergonzado así que lo rodeo con sus largas piernas y no lo dejo escapar.

-aún no te vayas Inuyasha-

El la volvió a mirar asombrado, cada minuto que pasaba lo desconcertaba su actitud, cualquiera hubiera salido corriendo, pero ella solo quería tenerlo ahí entre sus largas piernas y entre sus brazos, así que dejo de luchar y apoyo su peso en los codos y la miro, claro que tenia pánico de que lo dejara pero quería saber que pensaba.

-no me mires como si me hubiese vuelto loca-

-no te miro como si estuvieras loca, te veo con gran admiración, la verdad me tienes sorprendido, pensé que saldrías corriendo-

-¿por qué haría eso?-

-pues, porque no creo que todos los días te encuentres flotando a metro y medio de altura en los brazos de un hombre que esta locamente enamorado de ti-

Entonces las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de carmín, era verdad ¡había tenido su primera vez con él!, Inuyasha noto que ella se ponía tensa, así que con toda la suavidad del mundo se retiro y se acostó al lado de ella pero no la soltó, ella solo emitió un suave gemido al sentir como salía de su cuerpo y por un instante ella sintió que le faltaba un trozo de su alma, entonces se giro y lo vio a los ojos, él había sido su primer amante y por extraño que pareciera en su interior sabía que lo conocía de siempre, entonces él la atrajo hacía él sintiendo la calidez de ese cuerpo que había hecho suyo hacía pocos minutos, la observo y sonrió.

-me queda claro preciosa que fue tu primera vez y espero que haya sido maravillosa, créeme que no pienso nada mal de ti, todo fue tan natural tan perfecto, fue como si hubieras sido hecha solo para mí y yo hubiera sido hecho solo para ti, es un sentimiento un tanto raro, pero créeme que no pienso que eres una chica fácil, simplemente eres MI chica y de nadie más-

-si, créeme que siento como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo, es como si cada célula de mi ser te reconociera y solo se acoplara a ti, es… extraño.

-bueno si quieres hablar de cosas extrañas… mi don es uno de los raros, créeme que planeaba decírtelo después, pero a veces hago cosas que salen de mi control y solo pasa cuando el sentimiento es muy grande, puedo sentir como la energía fluye hacia afuera de mi cuerpo y es algo que no puedo controlar, y hoy paso dos veces… solo tú has logrado que mi energía salga sin aviso, sin que yo pueda hacer algo por controlarlo, espero que no te haya asustado-

-¿por qué debería de asustarme?... créeme Inuyasha que no me asustas, al final tú eres especial y ese raro "don", no es tu culpa tenerlo, no lo veas como algo malo, al contrario es lo que te hace ser diferente y único… me gustas así-

-Kagome…¿en serio no te asuste?-

-mmmm….no en realidad no estoy asustada, de hecho ahora que lo pienso, gracias a ese don estamos vivos hoy ¿cierto?-

Él se quedo pasmado, solo viéndola ¡no era posible!, ella sabía que el ladronzuelo había caído muerto al piso y ahora se daba cuenta de que él había sido el causante de esa muerte entonces ¿Por qué no huía?, ella vio la sorpresa en su rostro, pero a pesar de ese miedo reflejado en el rostro del ojidorado ella sonrió.

-creo que lo supe todo del tiempo, era como si de ti emanara una energía parecida al calor que emana un calentador, no es algo que te incomode, al contrario te sientes bien y protegida, no lo sé es algo que supe fue como si mi alma supiera que tú eras más que especial y te reconociera… además no eres el primero que conozco que tiene ese "don"-

-¿no soy el único?, bueno eso me consuela pensé que sería el único fenómeno sobre la tierra que podía tener ese "don"-

-bueno en realidad son muy pocas las personas que nacen con ese don, mi abuelo tenía un don muy similar al tuyo y aprendimos a convivir con él, Sango y yo vivimos con el abuelo y lo veíamos levitar cosas por toda la casa, era bastante fastidioso ver como los cuadernos de matemáticas volaban atraves de la habitación solo para revisar que la tarea fuera correcta, y claro que mi abuelo solo dos veces en la vida perdió el control y después de la segunda vez mi abuelo falleció, fue así que supe de tu don, cuando mi abuelo lo usaba siempre sentía una especie de viento alrededor… no sé cómo explicarlo, es una energía extraña, la volví a sentir esa noche, fue como si hubiera podido ver un destello de electricidad pero sin ser eso… ¿me entiendes?-

-si… te entiendo, creo que más de lo que imaginas-

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, Inuyasha estaba impactado, era como si hubiese encontrado un espejo y estuviera observándose por primera vez realmente como era, y lo más hermoso era que Kagome no había salido huyendo muerta de miedo, al contrario ella lo veía como una persona normal y eso era por demás doblemente hermoso, por primera vez en su vida no tenía que concentrarse en controlar todos esos sentimientos que propiciaban que se activara su don, fue como si en un instante el universo se hubiera acomodado de un modo por demás perfecto alrededor de ellos, entonces volvió a besarla, y se volvió a perder en esos besos y caricias que lo hacía flotar, hicieron el amor de nuevo, y esta vez fue tan intenso que ella pensó que explotaría de tanto placer, y él sintió que el alma lo abandonaba para fundirse con el alma de ella y entonces por un instante pudo ver esa luz maravillosa que desprendían sus cuerpos, quedaron exhaustos, solo pudo sonreír y abrazarla contra su pecho y se quedó dormido abrazando el cuerpo de esa mujer tan maravillosa que tenía a su lado y ahora era total y absolutamente suya, fue casi en la inconsciencia que recordó ese sueño de su adolescencia, pero el sueño lo venció y solo se quedo con la imagen de ese rostro de ojos color chocolate que lo tenía más que enamorado.

Continuara…


	6. buenos diashe soñado contigo

Chicas, aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste, es un poco subido de tono, pero disfrutenlo y pues solo me queda decirles que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mia.

BUENOS DIAS… HE SOÑADO CONTIGO.

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, aún había tiempo para dormir, estaba cansada entonces se dio la vuelta y se topo con otro cuerpo pegado al suyo, abrió los ojos de golpe ¡¿quién estaba en su cama? Entonces recordó la noche anterior y el color se le subió a las mejillas, ¡había dormido con Inuyasha!, trato de respirar normalmente pero la verdad es que no podía, su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que ese sonido despertaría al chico que aún dormía a su lado, entonces se concentró en ese rostro perfecto, se veía tan pacifico, y aún estaba envuelta en esos brazos fuertes y seguros, con cuidado retiro un mechón de cabello del rostro del chico e intento gravar cada detalle de esas facciones en su mente, se veía guapísimo así dormido que aún le parecía increíble que estuvieran en la misma cama, entonces como si se hubiera encendido la luz su cerebro saco el recuerdo de un sueño que ella tenía cuando era adolecente, en donde se desarrollaba la misma escena siempre y su abuelo corría a su habitación a consolarla.

FLAS BACK.

_Aún no estaba del todo recuperado, las heridas eran profundas y a pesar de que sanaban relativamente rápido, necesitaba descansar no podía pelear en ese momento, el escenario era muy triste, podía ver los cuerpos de los que eran sus amigos, Áyame y otro chico estaban tirados en el piso bañados en sangre, su prima Sango estaba en brazos de un chico de cabello negro que lloraba y trataba de hacerla reaccionar, mientras tanto Inuyasha estaba recargado en sus piernas muy mal herido, ella solo veía con absoluta desesperación que su enemigo cada vez se hacía más poderoso y no podía permitir que eso pasará muchas vidas dependían de ella incluyendo la de Inuyasha su querido mitad demonio, volvió a ver ese rostro y acarició su cabello que le encantaba con ese color plateado y acarició ese par de orejas que le fascinaban, el chico abrió los ojos y le sonrió, esos ojos dorados siempre le robaban el aliento._

_-tranquilo Inuyasha, no puedes pelear por el momento, pero yo te protegeré-_

_-tonta, mis heridas sanará rápido, no soy tan débil-_

_Intento ponerse de pie pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte y volvió a caer, eso lo alteraba no podía ser tan débil, ¡él era mitad demonio!, no podía ser tan débil, entonces sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos, y luego la miro sorprendido._

_-Inuyasha, no puedes pelear por ahora, pero prométeme que pase lo que pase, me buscaras en la otra vida, siempre me encuentras, siempre sabes dónde estoy, así que te esperare, recuerda que te amo y que siempre lo haré, nuestras almas se volverán a encontrar porque estamos conectados por un lazo muy fuerte que es el amor-_

_Dicho esto y sin darle tiempo al chico de reaccionar ella lo deja con delicadeza y rapidez en el piso y hecha a correr en donde estaba su mortal enemigo, tensa su arco e invoca todos los poderes de sacerdotisa y los canaliza en la flecha, entonces tira y da en el blanco, atraviesa la perla rosada purificándola y por consiguiente purificando a su enemigo que se deshace en dolor y terror al contemplar que ha sido vencido, entonces reuniendo las últimas fuerzas, desentierra la flecha de su pecho sacando con esta a la perla que está atravesada y con un movimiento rápido la devuelve a la sacerdotisa clavándola en su corazón, esta da un paso hacia atrás y cae de rodillas, a lo lejos escucha el grito desesperado de Inuyasha, y comienza a caer en el vació, y lo último que piensa es en él._

_-búscame en la otra vida Inuyasha, busca a tu alma gemela en la otra vida, te estaré esperando-_

_Y poco a poco todo se vuelve negro y borroso, ya no hay dolor solo mucha paz, pero el vacio en su pecho es grande, le hace falta su complemento con ella._

Grita y entonces su abuelo enciende la luz, lo había vuelto a soñar lo mismo, ese chico de ojos dorados y ese otro ser que era maldad pura la mataba, era realmente aterrador.

-tranquila Kagome, de nuevo es solo una pesadilla-

-¡abuelo, me da miedo, es lo mismo siempre! Y de nuevo pido a ese chico extraño que me busque en la otra vida, no sé que signifique abuelo, pero me asusta-

-no tengas miedo hija, son solo sueños, aunque recuerda que a veces los sueños son trocitos de vidas pasadas y tu destino ya está escrito, desde que fue creada tu alma, pero para llegar a cumplir con tu destino necesitas a tu complemento, y quizás tus sueños te están mostrando a tu complemento-

-¡pues bonita forma tiene el destino de mostrarme a mi complemento!-

-¡jajajajaja! Sí, a veces el destino se divierte mostrándote cosas que no nos gustan y sin embargo debemos de cumplir con nuestra obligación, pero eso ya es otro tema, trata de dormir Kagome, mañana tienes escuela-

-si abuelo, gracias-

Y deposito un beso en la frente de su nieta, saliendo de la habitación.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Aunque en ese tiempo no le daba importancia a las palabras de su abuelo, ahora las entendía parcialmente, el destino le había mostrado a ese hombre que estaba a su lado y la mejor parte era que ¡había encontrado a su complemento!, se acurruco más al cuerpo desnudo del ojidorado, quería sentir cada grado de calor de ese cuerpo masculino en su piel, tener su aroma impregnado y cerró los ojos de nuevo, deseaba volver a tener ese sueño para confirmar que ese extraño con el que soñaba era el mismo al que se había entregado.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos, al principio se desconcertó un poco, no estaba en su habitación entonces sintió un cuerpo abrazado al suyo, bajo la mirada y ahí estaba esa dulce chica dormida junto a él, no había sido un sueño era verdad, había pasado la noche con Kagome y había hecho el amor, su corazón se hincho de felicidad, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan completo, tan vivo y sonrió, contemplo ese rostro tan hermoso, y entonces se dio cuenta que realmente deseaba amanecer al lado de esa mujer toda la vida, la apretó más a su cuerpo era perfecto y al igual que ella, recordó un sueño en donde ella era la protagonista y de golpe todo encajo a la perfección, ¡ya la había soñado antes!, trato de concentrarse para recordarlo, y cerró los ojos entonces vio de nuevo la escena, ella estaba parada frente a él, estaba vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa y disparaba una flecha a alguien, no lograba verlo pero sabía que ese ser era el causante de mucho sufrimiento, vio salir la flecha disparada del arco y un destello negro, de repente todo se llenaba de una luz rosada, escuchaba un grito y la veía caer al piso ahora la flecha estaba incrustada en el pecho de ella, la veía caer en cámara lenta, él se incorporaba aunque sentía un dolor espantoso en el abdomen, corría al lado de ella y la abrazaba, aunque no lograba recordar que era lo que ella le decía, sabía que estaba muriendo entonces escucho su propio grito al verla muerta en sus brazos, después todo era oscuridad. Abrió los ojos de golpe, su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, ese sueño lo había atormentado la mayor parte de su vida adolecente, volvió a mirar el rostro de la pelinegra, ahora la tenía a su lado sana y salva, beso su frente y la estrecho más, solo había sido una pesadilla ella estaba viva y en sus brazos, no había peligro, entonces ella empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos y miro al ojidorado y sonrió.

-buenos días…- y lanzo un bostezo

-buenos días hermosa, ¿descansaste?-

-sí, creo que no había dormido tan bien desde hacía mucho tiempo-

-igual yo, hoy no tuve ninguna pesadilla, aunque recordé una-

-qué curioso, yo también recordé una pesadilla que tenía de adolecente-

-cuéntame-

-bueno, es algo raro, siempre soñaba que peleaba con un demonio y que después él me aniquilaba, y ¿sabes lo que es más curioso?-

-¿qué?

-que tú estabas en esa pesadilla, aunque no de la misma manera en que eres ahora, en mi pesadilla tienes el cabello plateado-

-interesante…-

-¿por qué es interesante?

-pues porque yo también tenía una pesadilla de adolecente que se parece mucho a la tuya-

-si es curioso, es como si hubiéramos compartido el mismo sueño-

-entonces eso significa que en definitiva, el destino quería tenernos juntos, ¿no crees?

-si, creo que tienes razón-

-entonces hermosa, no hay que luchar contra él-

Entonces la abrazo y giro con ella colocándose encima de su cuerpo, si el destino los había juntado, él no se opondría a ello, entonces la beso, ella se dejo llevar de nuevo, había encontrado a su complemento, sintió la boca del ojidorado bajar por su cuello, no tenían ninguna duda estaban hechos el uno para el otro, así que cerró los ojos y dejo que los besos de Inuyasha la recorrieran, por donde pasaban sus labios dejaba marcas de calor, entonces sintió la lengua de él sobre su pecho y dejo escapar un gemido, la volvía loca, sentía como sus pezones se ponían duros, apretó la cabeza del chico contra ella, él se tomo su tiempo en besar, lamer y acariciar sus pechos con su boca, cada caricia la hacía gemir y eso lo encendía, ella pudo notar la erección de Inuyasha entre sus piernas, comenzó a sentir como se humedecía, quería sentirlo dentro de ella, volver a fundirse en un solo cuerpo, entonces sintió como los besos iban bajando por su abdomen, haciéndola arquearse de placer, entonces sintió como esa boca llegaba hasta su intimidad, por un momento el instinto la hizo querer cerrar las piernas, pero él no la dejo y las separo despacio, besando cada uno de sus muslos, poco apoco la caricia la fue llevando a un grado peligroso de excitación, su respiración se había hecho más y más rápida, entonces con delicadeza comenzó a lamer su intimidad, se sentía que explotaría y ella solita abrió las piernas para entregarse por completo a esas caricias nuevas y poderosas, él con más experiencia, comenzó a lamer despacio su clítoris, arrancándole más y más gemidos que lo hacían excitarse más, poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad y ella comenzó a mover la cadera hacía esa boca que la estaba volviendo loca, entonces ella se tenso y gimió más alto, el orgasmo que estaba experimentando era poderoso, delicioso, entonces en un hábil movimiento, la penetro y el orgasmo alcanzo niveles de locura total, podía sentir el miembro de Inuyasha abrirse paso en su interior, moviéndose rápido y lento haciendo que el clímax durara un poco más, volvió a sentir como se calmaba su cuerpo pero el movimiento de él la estaba haciendo perderse de nuevo en ese mar de sensaciones que la tenían encantada, podía escuchar los roncos gemidos de él en su oído y eso la éxito más, movió la cadera y abrió más la piernas para darle mayor libertad de ser penetrada, entonces comenzó a sentir ese calorcito en su abdomen, y se movió más rápido, en un segundo volvió a alcanzar las estrellas y sintió como él se tensaba y lanzaba un gemido más ronco, más largo, él también había llegado al clímax,, derramando su semilla en el interior de ella, no había problemas, ya no había pesadillas, solo sus cuerpos unidos como uno solo, nada importaba ya porque ahora eran parte del sueño del otro.

Continuara….

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejan, son el alimento de todo escritor, asi que espero que me dejen sus opiniones sobre este capitulo, gracias de nuevo, nos vemos en el sig.


	7. conociendo a los hermanos Taisho

Por fin les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste mucho, como siempre les digo qeu los personajes no son mios solo la historia que es creada por mi loca mentecilla, les agradezco a todas las personas qeu han dejado sus reviews, a las que solo la han leido y la han añadido a sau favoritos y alertas, muchas gracias!, a hora si a leer...

CONOCIENDO A LOS HERMANOS TAISHO

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, miro el reloj digital de la mesita de noche, ya era medio día, había pasado las horas más deliciosas de su vida al lado de ese hombre maravilloso, se desperezo y lo miro profundamente dormido, con mucho cuidado se levanto y se puso su bata, debía de preparar algo de comer, tanto ejercicio le habían abierto el apetito, casi de puntitas salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta despacio para no despertarlo, fue hasta la cocina y decidió que sería algo rápido, saco un sobre de sopa instantánea y saco carne del congelador, la metió en el microondas para descongelarla, estaba tan absorta preparando el jugo de naranja que no se dio cuenta que unos ojos dorados la observaban desde la barra, entonces cuando él ojidorado considero que hablarle no era peligroso pues ya había soltado el cuchillo, con la mejor sonrisa que tenía la saludo.

-¡buenos días! ¿Sé puede saber porqué me abandonaste en tú recamara?

A Aome le dio un vuelco el corazón y lanzó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, ¡gracias a Dios que ya había soltado el cuchillo!, volteo rápido y vio el rostro del ojidorado y camino hasta él con el seño fruncido, claro que él chico se asusto un poco pero cuando sintió los labios de la pelinegra sobre los suyos sonrió, entonces ella se separo y puso los brazos como jarras.

-Pues porque alguien debía de proporcionarnos el vital alimento, y como yo soy la dueña de esta casa, pues es mi deber proveernos de lo necesario para no morir de inanición-

-mmmm, bueno si lo pones de ese modo suena razonable y hasta se puede decir que es justificable, pero en realidad – y dicho esto la atrajo hacía él- no es suficiente para justificar que me hayas privado de tu presencia… que no te das cuenta que te extraño cuando no estás conmigo-

-¡jajajajaja!, eres un exagerado Inuyasha-

-¡jajajajaja! Sí, lo sé…. Pero esa exageración la provocas tú, es que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y cada minuto sin ti, me hace perder la cabeza-

Y diciendo esto la estrecho más en sus brazos y la llevo de nuevo a la cama, ella era como una droga sin remedio, la deseaba, la amaba, lo increíble era que ya la necesitaba, pero se detuvo solo un momento, y sonrió, no era que la amara de hace pocos días, simplemente la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, la amaba desde la primera vez que soñó con ella, volvió a hacerle el amor, era su más hermoso sueño y su perfecta realidad, la beso del cabello hasta la punta de los pies deseaba conocerla completa y pasar el resto de su vida al lado de esa hermosa pelinegra, por fortuna Kagome, bajo la flama de la estufa así pudieron disfrutar una comida casera y caliente a pesar de haberse pasado una hora más amándose, todo era perfecto en ese pequeño mundo que ellos habían construido en tan pocos días.

Así pasaron los días y las semanas siendo felices, los días tristes habían quedado atrás como un mal sueño, tanto había sido el cambio que los hermanos de Inuyasha estaban completamente sorprendidos y felices por el cambio de humor de su hermano, siempre estaba sonriendo, pero aún estaban un poco escépticos de este cambió, al principio pensaron que en verdad ya había perdido el juicio y que hasta era una estrategia por parte de él para poder recuperar a la arpía de su ex mujer, pero con el paso de los días se dieron cuenta de que era autentica esa felicidad, aunque estaban aún recelosos de la misteriosa mujer que había obrado ese milagro en Inuyasha, y cada día que pasaba su curiosidad era mucho más grande, por lo que decidieron que era tiempo de conocer a el milagro de Inuyasha, por lo que el pretexto perfecto era la parrillada de verano que siempre organizaban los Taisho.

-Hola Seshomaru, me dijo Midoriko que querías verme- dijo entrando el ojidorado a la gran oficina del pent-house del corporativo.

-sí, de hecho para decirte que este fin de semana decidimos hacer la parrillada de verano, ya sabes que es una tradición y esperamos contar con tu presencia-

-Sí, estaré ahí hermano, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo- dijo sonriendo- sabes que es un día muy importante en donde conocemos a los nuevos empleados y a los no tan nuevos, esa parrillada es como una convivencia con la familia-

-y claro Inuyasha puedes invitar a Kagome, digo ya después de casi 6 meses es justo que la conozcamos ¿no lo crees?-

-tienes razón, será una buena oportunidad para que la conozcan, ¡en verdad les va a encantar, es una mujer maravillosa!- dijo el chico poniendo cara de ensueño- solo espero que no la acosen con preguntas estúpidas Seshomaru, no quiero que la pongan incomoda- su voz sonó sería y amenazadora a lo que Seshomaru contesto con esa mirada fría que lo caracterizaba, aunque se moría por dentro de reír hasta que le salieran las lagrimas, su hermano siempre había sido muy extremoso en sus reacciones.

-no te sulfures Inuyasha, lo único es que todos tenemos mucha curiosidad de conocerla, y agradecerle el gran milagro que hizo en tu vida-

-fee!, sí claro, lo que en verdad quieren saber es si en verdad ella existe o si en verdad he perdido por completo la cordura y todo lo he imaginado… pero no interesa, el sábado la conocerán-

-perfecto, entonces se confirma tu asistencia y la de ella el sábado-

-sí, el sábado…-

Ambos hermanos se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento, ambos habían heredado los ojos de su padre, que eran dorados pero también eran bastante intimidantes cuando se enojaban, entonces Inuyasha desvió la mirada y se levanto, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, la voz de Seshomaru lo hizo detenerse en la puerta.

-Inuyasha…

-¿ahora qué?, ya te dije que no es mi imaginación y no estoy loco-

-No era eso, solo quería que le dijeras a Kagome que para que no se sienta fuera de lugar puede invitar a sus amigas- la sonrisa de Seshomaru se hizo evidente en su rostro- ¡vamos Inuyasha!, tienes dos hermanos y un primo que aún están solteros… ¿Quién sabe?, quizás ella pueda contribuir a que los Taisho encontremos a nuestro milagro personal como tú lo has hecho, ¿no crees?-

Inuyasha no dijo nada solo rodo los ojos y movió la cabeza, cuando fijo la mirada en su hermano mayor pudo ver que hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa, así que salió de la oficina y dio un gran portazo, odiaba cuando el mayor de los Taisho hacía bromas utilizándolo, entonces escucho una gran carcajada, a veces le daban ganas de ahorcarlo, sin prisa se dirigió a su oficina, aún tenía bastante trabajo y debía de apurarse para pasar a recoger a Kagome a su trabajo, además que quería hablar con ella para que lo ayudara a darles una lección a sus hermanos y a su primo. Cuando llego a su oficina vio a su otro hermano acostado en el sillón de su oficina, era algo que a Inuyasha no le gustaba, pero se contuvo de sacarlo a patadas al ver su sonrisa.

-¡Miroku, ya te he dicho mil veces que ese sillón, no es para que te duermas!-

El chico de grandes ojos azules lo miro con picardía y se sentó derechito sin dejar de sonreir.

-Que aburrido eres Inuyasha, este sillón te invita a hacer mil cosas muy divertidas, ¿sabes?-

-Miroku, a veces eres demasiado pervertido, ¿sabías?-

El chico lanzó un suspiro de resignación, quizás tenían razón y era demasiado pervertido siempre pensando en mujeres, aunque en el fondo solo había una por la que realmente suspiraba, la chica que había conocido en Francia, pero eso había pasado hace tanto tiempo, entonces miro a su hermano y volvió a sonreír.

-lo sé, lo sé… por cierto el motivo de mi visita es para saber si ya hablaste con Seshomaru, estamos organizando la parrillada para este fin de semana-

-Sí, vengo de su oficina, y me acaba de decir de la parrillada-

-Y… ¿vendrás con la señorita misteriosa?

Al decirlo su sonrisa se ensancho más, al parecer todos estaban muy impacientes por conocerla y eso comenzaba a incomodarle, por un momento pensó que ellos querían robarle sus momentos con ella, pero se guardó su incomodidad, sabía que si lo demostraba no se quitaría de encima a su hermano, e intento sonreírle aunque solo logro que una mueca se dibujara en sus labios.

-sí, ella vendrá Miroku… y antes de que digas nada más le voy a pedir que invite a sus amigas, quizás ellas sean la horma que necesitan todos ustedes-

-¡jajajajajaja! ¿ y tú piensas que por fin llegue la mujer que logre que me porte bien?, porque la verdad yo creo que no será en esta vida, la mujer que podía haberlo logrado se fue de mi vida- esto último lo dijo con mucha tristeza, pero logro controlarla y volvió a sonreír-pero eso ya lo sabes Inuyasha, en fin te dejo tengo mucho trabajo-

Inuyasha sabía que su hermano se había enamorado pero nunca hablaba de eso, cuando regreso e Francia había cambiado y se le veía muy triste pero pronto sustituyo esa tristeza con todas las mujeres que encontraba a su paso.

-¿Por qué nunca hablas de ella Miroku?, quizás te ayude sacar lo que tanto te duele-

-mmmm, no lo creo, aún no quiero hablar de ella… pero mientras tanto pasare un momento agradable con alguna bella chica, espero que sus amigas sean bellas-

-fhe!, ya vete, me quitas el tiempo con tus tonterías… pero cuando quieras hablarlo aquí estare, para eso somos hermanos-

Ese gesto le arranco una sonrisa, ahora su hermano estaba mejor, no había duda.

-Está bien… gracias por ese detalle no lo olvidaré, a veces me sorprende que saques tu lado sensible, no cabe duda que la mujer misteriosa te ha cambiado hermano-

Ese comentario lo hizo sonreir, pero ya necesitaba estar solo y apurarse para poder salir y ver a su Kagome.

- ¡ya lárgate, y no me quites más el tiempo!

Entonces vio salir a su hermano, se quedó un momento viendo la puerta cerrada, miroku era el que más se parecía a su madre, tenía los mismos ojos y el mismo color de cabellos, aunque no había heredado la sensatez de su madre, se dejó caer en el sillón y se concentró en su informe, pero no pudo avanzar mucho la imagen de su novia inundaba su mente, así que se dio un minuto para levantar el teléfono y llamarle, escucho como llamaba y al segundo tono, se escucho esa voz que lo hacía sonreír.

-¡Hola Inuyasha!

-Hola pequeña ¿cómo estás?

-bien, estoy dándome un descanso, he tenido muchos pacientes el día de hoy, pero terminaré temprano, por lo que seré toda tuya por la tarde-

-me encanta ese plan, entonces pasó por ti a las 6 pm, te invito a cenar y después podremos ver una película ¿te parece?-

-¡perfecto! Entonces te veré a las 6, te mando un gran beso… que por supuesto te daré en cuanto te vea- su voz sonó bastante picara y sensual que hizo que el ojidorado, comenzara a transpirar, esa mujer lo volvía loco.

- pues lo esperare con ansias, te adoro ¿lo sabía?

-no, no lo sabía- dijo la chica riendo

-pues ya lo sabes ahora, te adoro niña, te veré al rato, mientras tanto piensa en mi ¿si?-

-no tienes que pedirlo, siempre pienso en ti, te veo al rato amor-

-hasta el rato-

¡Dios amaba a esa mujer con locura!, fue solo después de escucharla que se pudo concentrar en su trabajo, termino antes de tiempo y a las 5:30 ya estaba listo y rumbo al estacionamiento, cuando llego salió del coche y la espero recargado en el auto, en cuanto la vio su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, solo ella lograba alterarlo a ese grado, y la verdad es que ella al salir y verlo ahí parado también comenzó a sentir esas mariposas en su estómago, ¡se veía tan guapo!, camino más deprisa y se arrojó a sus brazos, aspirando ese aroma que la enloquecía, él olía a madera y a bosque, sintió como él la envolvía en esos fuertes brazos, ese hombre la hacía perder la cabeza, entonces se vieron a los ojos y se besaron, entonces la ayudo a subir al auto y con cuidado le puso en cinturón de seguridad, después él rodeo el auto y ya instalado en el asiento del conductor volteo a verla y con esa sonrisa tan encantadora le acarició la mejilla.

-¿qué vamos a hacer primero, cena o cine?

-mmmm, bueno estaba pensando que primero la cena y después la película… pero preferiría que fuera en casa, en el cine no hay nada que valga la pena-

Su voz tenía ese tono de doble sentido que hacía que la sangre del ojidorado hirviera, arranco el auto y se deslizo rápido por la ciudad para llegar al departamento de ella, cuando entraron ella lo miro con esos ojos hechiceros y sonrió.

-Inu, ya lo pensé mejor, primero película y después cena ¿sí?-

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo-

Y sin decir nada más la beso, la deseaba, la amaba, casi le arrancó la ropa y entre besos y caricias volvieron a hacer el amor, se fundieron en un solo ser, era una comunión no solo de cuerpos sino de almas, una unión perfecta que estaba ya escrita, sus respiraciones aceleradas, sus cuerpos bañados en sudor sus nombres pronunciados entre suspiros, las marcas en la piel y entonces llegó el anhelado clímax, ese momento donde parece que el universo entero se achica, y se vuelve a expandir y entonces explota en mil fragmentos, la sensación de placer que te recorre desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta del cabello y ese grito que se libera sin esfuerzo debido al placer de alcanzar el cielo en un momento, y entonces llega la calma, la respiración comienza a regularse entonces ella se acurruca en sus brazos y cierra los ojos, ella está a salvo a su lado y la protegería con su vida, porque la amaba.

Cuando se despertó de nuevo la luz entraba por la ventana, sabía que debía de ir a trabajar pero estaba tan cómodo al lado de esa mujer de ojos chocolate, pero la verdad era demasiado doloroso separarse de ella, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo y se levanto despacio para no despertarla, entro al baño y dejo correr el agua sobre su cuerpo, debía de despertar, termino de bañarse y salió envuelto en una toalla blanca, cuando entro a la recamara ella ya estaba despierta sonriéndole.

-buenos días Inu-

-¡princesa, buenos días!

-ya es tarde corazón llegaremos tarde al trabajo, pero me baño rápido y hago un desayuno ligero-

-preciosa, quería decirte que esté sábado mis hermanos organizaron una parrillada en los jardines de la empresa, Seshomaru siempre la organiza en estas fechas, dice que le gusta que sus empleados se sientan parte de una gran familia, y me preguntaba si ¿quisieras acompañarme?-

-¡pero claro que te acompañaré!, a tu lado podría ir hasta el mismo infierno y no tendría miedo, así que dile a tus hermanos que estaré encantada de acompañarlos-

- bueno no son tan malos ya que los conoces, y sería perfecto que los conocieras, después de todo estarás a mi lado hasta que seamos viejitos-

-¡jajajajajaja!, si me gusta la idea, y ¿el sábado a qué hora?-

- empezará a las 10 de la mañana, pasaría por ti a las 9, ¿te parece?-

- si me encanta la idea, ¡por fin podré conocer a tus hermanos!

-¡te van a adorar!...y pues también existe una petición de parte de ellos-

-¿en serio?-

-sí, me pidieron que te dijera que si podías invitar a tus amigas, lo sé princesa, a veces son idiotas… bueno la mayor parte del tiempo lo son, pero en verdad son inofensivos, así que tus amigas no correrán peligro, lo prometo-

-¡pero por supuesto que las invitaré, son chicas muy lindas y se la van a pasar bien, además Sango necesita conocer a algún chico que la quiera, a veces me preocupa, desde que volvió de Francia no es la misma, y eso me preocupa-

-mira qué casualidad, mi hermano Miroku también estuvo en ese país y también regreso muy cambiado, quizás podamos juntarlos y se entiendan ¿no crees?-

-me parece una buena idea- entonces se levanto de la cama envuelta en las sabanas y paso por enfrente de Inuyasha y dejo caer la sabana, quedando completamente desnuda, el ojidorado no pudo más y volvió a hacerle el amor, nunca se cansaría de esa mujer, era una adicción.

Llego el sábado y Kagome estaba demasiado nerviosa, ese día conocería a la familia de Inuyasha y tenía mucho miedo de que sus cuñados no la aceptaran pero desecho la idea, no importaba mientras Inuyasha la amara, lo demás salía sobrando, sonó el timbre y abrió la puerta ahí estaba el ojidorado, ella le sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos para poder besarlo, estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado sus amigas y su prima, escucho un carraspeo y supo que Sango estaba ahí, muy a su pesar tuvo que dejar de besar esa boca que la volvía estúpida, y cuando giro vio a sus amigas, estaban Sango, Rin y Áyame, esta chica era realmente hermosa sus ojos verdes y ese cabello color de fuego le ayudaban a tener muchos pretendientes, lo contrario de Rin que era una chica delgada y un poco tímida y callada de cabello negro largo y ojos grandes expresivos color café claro, estaban ahí y las abrazó, después de las presentaciones pertinentes partieron hacía la parrillada, cuando llegaron tres pares de ojos las observaban con mucha atención, de lejos parecían muy guapas, estaba tan entretenidos viendo a las recién llegadas que no se dieron cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba detrás de ellos y con su voz cargada de burla y diversión perversa.

-les dije que vendrían … y que serían muy guapas… por lo que les pido que se comporten son amigas de kagome y por lo tanto no pueden tratarlas mal ni propasarse con ninguna ¿entendiste Miroku?-

-claro, no te pondré en mal con la señorita misteriosa, pero no me negaré si alguna de sus amigas no lo hace- y sonrió ampliamente.

Inuyasha solo rodo los ojos y dio media vuelta para ir por las Kagome y sus amigas, pensaba volver para presentarlos pero cuando llego con Kagome se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos lo habían seguido, solo movio la cabeza y sonrió, se giro un poco y quedo al lado de la chica y lanzo un sonoro suspiro de molestia a lo que sus hermanos y primo solo sonrieron burlonamente, entonces sujeto con fuerza la cintura de su pelinegra.

-Kagome, te presento a mis maleducados y desesperados hermanos y primo, Seshomaru, Miroku y mi primo Kouga-

- mucho gusto en conocerlos, en verdad tenia tantas ganas de verlos-

-el placer en todo nuestro- dijo Miroku mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba- debo darte las gracias por haber salvado la poca cordura que le quedaba a mi hermano, yo soy Miroku Taisho a tus ordenes-

Todos rieron ante este comentario menos el aludido que por lógica no pensó que eso fuera motivo para reírse, pero su enfado duro muy poco, porque en ese instante Sango se acerco como torbellino y le dio una sonora bofetada a su hermano Miroku que estaba distraído y casi se cae por el golpe tan fuerte, entonces fijo su vista en la chica que tenía enfrente y que lo veía con ojos de asesina.

-¡eres un maldito, un mentiroso y el peor hombre que haya conocido Miroku!-

Todos se quedaron congelados ante la reacción de la chica, que lo veía como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza con sus manos, entonces los ojos azules de Miroku la vieron con gran ternura y sorpresa,, y sin pensarlo ni decir nada ni darle tiempo Miroku la abrazo y la beso apasionadamente, la chica por un momento se quedó quieta, y cuando pudo usar su cerebro de nuevo, se revolvió y logro liberarse, no sin antes darle otra bofetada.

-¡eres un cínico!, ¿todavía te atreves a besarme después de lo que hiciste?, no tienes vergüenza-

Entonces aún roja de furia volteo a ver a su prima que la veía como si en verdad se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Kagome querida, lo siento pero tengo que irme, no puedo estar cerca de este hombre, te llamo después-

Y salió corriendo, Kagome estaba a punto de salir detrás de ella pero Miroku fue más rápido y salió corriendo detrás de Sango, todos se quedaron atonitos, no sabían que había pasado, pero Seshomaru los devolvió a la realidad.

-vamos, ya todo a empezado y por lo visto Miroku tiene que arreglar este embrollo-

Todos lo siguieron, aunque de repente Kagome lanzaba miradas inquietas a la entrada, pero sabía que su prima se sabría defender.

Cuando Miroku logro alcanzar a Sango la tomo del brazo y la hizo girar hacía él y volvió a besarla, entonces antes de que pudiera decir nada él la envolvió en sus brazos por atras dejándola inmovilizada, entonces pudo sentir la respiración de Miroku cerca de su oído.

-Te extrañe Sango, más de lo que tú te imaginas-

Entonces sus fuerzas flaquearon, ella también lo había extrañado.

Continuara...

Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo, ahora sí en el proximo sabremos como se conocieron sango y miroku, se pone cada vez más interesante.. gracias por leerlo y cuidense mucho todas y todos, ahora si les pido que me digan qeu les parece esta historia hasta aqui, sus comentarios son importantes para mi, porfa, dejen sus reviews, me encata leerlos...


	8. Reparando un corazón roto te amo

REPARANDO UN CORAZÓN ROTO… TE AMO

La vida era muy injusta, primero ella se había enamorado como una estúpida de ese hombre y cuando por fin había decidido que él era el amor de su vida la había traicionado, eso estaba completamente mal, porque a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que regreso de Paris aun amaba a ese hombre, por un momento cerró los ojos y dejo que Miroku la abrazara -_¡Dios lo había extrañado tanto! - _ pero no había olvidado su traición así que en cuanto sintió que el chico había aflojado un poco ese abrazo en un movimiento lo empujo y se alejó de él, su mirada era de confusión lo veía con una mezcla de amor, alivió y rencor.

-¡suéltame!, déjame en paz Miroku, tú y yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar, tus acciones hablaron por si solas, o ¿te recuerdo que paso en Paris?-

-¡Sango por favor, solo dame 10 minutos, no te pido más solo 10 minutos!-

-¿por qué habría de dártelos?, no lo mereces… ¡me rompiste el corazón!, ¿no te bastó haber arruinado mi vida una vez, todavía pretendes hacerlo de nuevo?- su voz sonó triste, dolida, el dolor volvía a su pecho, esa gran muralla que había construido alrededor de su maltratado corazón se había derrumbado en el mismo instante de verlo de nuevo, entonces las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, no las podía contener, era como si todas quisieran salir a un tiempo para ahogarla, el chico al verla se volvió a acercar en un intento de consolarla, de hacerle saber que él estaba ahí para ella y que estaría siempre, pero la chica dio otros pasos hacia atrás al versus intenciones, no podía dejar que la volviera a abrazar, porque sabía que su ultima defensa estaría destruida.

-¡no te atrevas a volver a tocarme!-

-sango… por favor-

Y ese tono de voz la desarmo, era una súplica desesperada, y se quedó quieta entonces sintió de nuevo esos fuertes brazos envolviéndola y su última resistencia se esfumo, dejó salir su dolor y empapo la camisa de él, no podía dejar de llorar y lo peor es que ya no tenía las fuerzas para alejarse de él, toda ella temblaba a causa del llanto y de el dolor que había contenido durante tanto tiempo, sintió como el chico le acariciaba el cabello tratando de tranquilizarla y se odio por ser tan débil, se odio porque aún amaba a ese hombre, entonces con lo último de orgullo que le quedaba trato de apartarse de él pero, Miroku se lo impidió abrazándola mas fuerte, eta vez no permitiría que se fuera sin que antes lo escuchara y si después de eso ella deseaba mandarlo al cuerno, la dejaría en paz aunque se muriera de amor por ella, entonces volvió a sentir que la chica trataba de alejarse de él.

-por favor Miroku, ¡suéltame!-

-No te voy soltar hasta que me escuches-

Entonces la chica levanto su rostro que estaba empapado en lagrimas, estaba asombrada podía ver la determinación en esos ojos azules que la habían hechizado desde el primer día, pero aún había desconfianza en su corazón, haberlo encontrado en la cama con su "mejor amiga" Kanna había sido lo más doloroso y un golpe terrible para ella, él había jurado que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas y ella le había creído, pero esta vez no sería la misma tonta, esta vez no le creería, entonces esos ojos antes dolidos, se volvieron fríos, serios carentes de toda expresión, eso asusto al chico pero no la soltó.

-está bien Miroku, tienes dos minutos para que resumas tu charla, no te daré más tiempo, así que espero que pienses muy bien que me vas a decir-

El la miro detenidamente, en definitiva algo había cambiado en su sango y supo que no sería fácil reconquistarla, pero más se había perdido en la guerra y él encontraría un modo para que esa mujer lo perdonara y ¿Por qué no? se casará con él.

-Quiero que sepas que no he dejado de amarte, que eres la mujer con la cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y que no solo quiero vivir a tu lado… ¡quiero morir a tu lado!, que me arrepiento haber sido débil y por esa debilidad haberte lastimado, que quiero que me perdones por el daño que nos cause… sango jamás quise tener nada que ver con Kanna, se que suena a una excusa estúpida pero me dejé llevar, en ese momento fui el peor de los estúpidos, y sé que nadie en su sano juicio me perdonaría por esto, lo triste es que yo aún no me he perdonado, pero la verdad es que ¡puedo vivir sin ti!, y créeme que no voy a descansar hasta que pueda recuperar tu amor, eres el amor de mi vida, te necesito en mi vida para poder ser un ser completo, quiero que sepas que ni un solo día deje de pensar en ti-

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron cada vez más por la sorpresa, podía ver que era sincero, ¡jamás pensó en escuchar todo eso!, por primera vez podía ver el corazón de Miroku al desnudo, era una confesión que nunca espero escuchar de ese hombre orgulloso y soberbio, no podía pensar correctamente, su corazón latía desbocado, entonces sintió un delicioso calor en ese lugar que antes había considerado como una zona muerta, y supo que ahora el corazón podía ser sanado, y que la única cosa que podía sanar una herida tan profunda era él, el mismo hombre que la había herido, era bastante confuso para ella sentirse así, una parte de su ser le decía que lo perdonara que se arrojara a sus brazos y que recuperará el tiempo perdido, pero por otro lado su parte más racional le decía que no, que huyera porque volvería a salir lastimada, era una guerra interna tan fuerte que no sabía qué hacer, así que opto por lo más simple, debía de alejarse y pensar muy bien cuál sería el siguiente paso, así que se obligo a respirar despacio y cerró los ojos, tenía que dejar de verlos o si no, no tendría las fuerzas para irse de ese lugar.

-¿ya terminaste?- y antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, ella volvió a hablar- No te preocupes Miroku te perdone hace mucho tiempo, primero te odie con toda mi alma, pero con el paso del tiempo ese odio se convirtió solo en la nada, porque en realidad quiero que sepas que el amor que alguna vez te tuve, tú mismo lo mataste en un solo segundo, así que te puedes ahorrar el esfuerzo, lo único que quiero en este momento es que me dejes ir y que nunca me vuelvas a buscar, ya con una vez tuve suficiente dolor… te escuche ya y en verdad me quiero ir, así que por favor suéltame-

Esto último lo dijo con la voz quebrada, pero se repuso y le dedico una mirada fría, Miroku la observo fijamente su corazón estaba ya doliéndole, él aflojo su abrazo y ella puso sus manos sobre el pecho del chico y lo aparto lo más lejos que pudo, sin embargo él pudo sentir el temblor de esas manos blancas y finas entonces un fugaz instante ella lo miro a los ojos y sintió un profundo amor por ese hombre pero también un gran dolor y ese sentimiento salió en forma de una lagrima, pero no paso desapercibido ese detalle para el ojiazul, aunque no deseaba tentar al destino, con esa pequeña luz que había visto nació una esperanza en el corazón del chico, aún no era muy tarde para recuperar a la mujer de su vida y pelearía por ella, le demostraría de mil formas que ella era la única mujer en su corazón, y sin poder evitarlo la observo alejarse por la calle levantando la mano y entonces un taxi se detuvo y ella desapareció en el trafico, se quedo parado a la mitad de la calle y entonces pudo darse cuenta de que ese vació que intentaba llenar con todas las mujeres con las que se acostaba, solo una mujer lo podía llenar y esa mujer era Sango.

Ella podía sentir la mirada de Miroku en su espalda, y a su corazón latir desbocadamente dentro de su pecho, subió al taxi y en cuanto cerró la puerta las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin control de sus ojos, eran una mezcla de felicidad y de dolor, no sabía que hacer por un lado quería correr y abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba olvidado y que lo perdonaba, pero por otro lado aún dolía saber que había sido traicionada por las dos personas en quien más confiaba, solo una cosa estaba segura, ella aún amaba a ese estúpido, aún su corazón latía por él, necesitaba dejar de pensar, así que saco su celular y marco el número sin pensarlo, necesitaba un trago y de alguien que no la dejara hacer una estupidez estando ebria.

-Jakotzu?... hola amigo… si lo sé, no estoy bien… volví a ver a Miroku… te espero en mi casa voy para allá… gracias, hoy si quiero perder la conciencia.-

Vio el cielo por un momento y cerró los ojos con la tonta esperanza de que de esa manera dejarían de salirle lagrimas, pero ella sabía que no era suficiente, debía de vaciar todas las lagrimas que había estado guardando, entonces un solo rostro lleno su mente y ese rostro le decía que la amaba, y sonrió con tristeza, quizás el abuelo tendría razón, _solamente cuando se encuentra el verdadero amor se puede llorar de felicidad y de tristeza al mismo tiempo, porque solo cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela puedes entender que estas completo,_ pero no quería que su abuelo tuviera razón, no quería que su alma gemela fuera Miroku, aunque en realidad sabía en su corazón que él era su alma gemela.

Miroku regreso a la parrillada, no tanto porque lo deseara, sino por ser un Taisho, pero solo sonrió a las personas con las que se cruzaba y de lejos cruzo la mirada con Seshomaru, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que se lo tragara la tierra y que le arrancara ese amor del corazón, y ya que eso no podía ser lo único que podía hacer era tratar de anestesiarse, sabía que no era el camino correcto pero no sabía que más hacer, se dirigió a la barra y pidió una botella de ron, no quería que lo molestaran aunque sabía que su hermano mayor no tardaría en estar a su lado, pero mientras eso pasaba, bebería a la salud de la mujer que amaba, entonces volvió a verla, volvió a recrear en su mente ese breve segundo en donde ella le había gritado con la mirada que aún lo amaba, y sonrió.

-te juro Sango que no descansaré hasta recuperar tu amor… salud.-

Y vació su copa, solo hoy se daría permiso de ser débil, solo hoy… mañana empezaría a pelear por el amor de esa mujer que amaba.

Continuara….


	9. Almas gemelas

**como siempre, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las que me han escrito y seguido la historia, espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios, se que voy un poco lento en esto pero la verdad el trabajo a veces no me deja escribir con la rápidez que quisiera, pero prometo subir los cap, lo más pronto posible y pues como simpre los personajes no son mios pero la historia es original de mi personita... gracias y a leer...**

ALMAS GEMELAS… PARTE DE UN SECRETO

Los hermanos observaron de lejos a Miroku, se veía tan triste, entonces Inuyasha se levanto con la clara intensión de ir a verlo, pero Kagome se lo impidió.

-creo que ahora no es el momento más adecuado, déjalo unos momentos a solas, dale su espació cuando esté listo él solo los buscara y necesitará de su apoyo, por ahora está bien que lo dejes solo-

-eso espero… me preocupa no es muy buen bebedor-

Ella le sonrió y lo abrazo, pero ellos no eran los únicos que observaban al chico, otros ojos dorados lo vigilaban, Seshomaru no le quitaba la vista de encima sabía que su hermano era un mujeriego y que quizás se merecía lo que le estaba pasando, pero le dolía verlo sufrir, por un instante respetaría su espació pero lo vigilaría el alcohol y Miroku no eran una buena combinación, pero debía de aprender esta lección aunque el corazón se le partiera en el proceso, debió la mirada y recorrió a la gente que se estaba divirtiendo y entonces se encontró con ese par de ojos cafés que lo miraban de un modo tan inocente y no pudo apartar la mirada, poco a poco amplio su campo de visión y se dio cuenta de que era la amiga de Kagome, Rin quien estaba sonriéndole de un modo tan dulce, tan inocente que por un instante sintió que su corazón dejaría de latir, su sonrisa iluminaba todo alrededor, pero no cambió de expresión cuando él le devolvió la sonrisa, entonces se dio cuenta de que no lo veía a él y eso lo decepciono un poco entonces se giro para poder ver qué era lo que ella veía con tanta insistencia y que la hacía sonreír de ese modo, entonces lo descubrió, era una niña no mayor a 8 años que sostenía en sus brazos un pequeño perro peludo y que usaba un ridículo vestido rosa, era un schnauzer color pimienta, tan pequeño que hasta pensó que era un perro de peluche, pero cuando el perro giro la cabeza para ver a su pequeña ama comprobó que era real entonces sin aviso Rin paso a su lado y lo toco en el brazo para que la dejará pasar, ese acto lo hizo sentir un golpe de adrenalina y sintió que su corazón latía más rápido, pero no se detuvo la chica, sino que se dirigió directo a la niña y al ridículo perrito, observo como al llegar a la niña se agacho hasta quedar su altura y después de un momento la niña le paso a la pequeña mascota, Lin lo tomo en sus brazos y le dio un beso en su pequeña cabeza, por un instante él sintió envidia del pequeño perrito, entonces se dio cuenta de su pensamiento, era totalmente ridículo y lo fue más cuenta se dio cuenta de que estaba a dos pasos de ellas y la miraba embobado_, ¡se veía tan hermosa con esa sonrisa en sus labios! _Que podía haber derretido la Antártida completa, entonces Rin se giro y miro a Seshomaru fijamente sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿no es el cachorro más hermoso del mundo?, ¡podría comérmelo a besos!-

Y volvió a darle un sonoro beso en la cabeza del pequeño animalito, el cachorro la olfateo y enseguida metió su cabecita en el nacimiento del cuello de la chica en busca de calor, cosa que la hizo reír.

-¡jajajaja, me haces cosquillas!-

Entonces la dueña del perrito le pidió que se lo cuidara un momento en lo que ella iba a jugar con otro niños, la chica le sonrió y le indico en que mesa se sentaría para que cuando terminará de jugar fuera por su mascota, vieron como la niña sonreía y se daba la vuelta para salir corriendo detrás de los demás niños, entonces Rin volvió a centrar su atención en el rostro del ojidorado y le sonrió.

-algún día me podré comprar uno como este lindo cachorro, me encantan estos pequeños animalitos peludos, aunque por el momento solo me conformo con momentos así-

Y volvió a acariciar al cachorrito que aún seguía metió en el cuello de la chica, entonces Seshomaru la observo fijamente y el sonrió.

-¿Por qué no te compras uno ahora?-

-donde vivo no se aceptan mascotas, además estoy en plan de austeridad, estoy ahorrando para poder poner mí negoció, y eso requiere de un buen capital, así que por el momento tendré que esperar-

-¿Qué clase de negoció quieres poner?

-quiero poner una florería, me encantan las flores, a veces una flor dice más que mil palabras juntas, tome un curso de diseño floral, y me encantaría poder ayudar a las personas a decir lo que sienten con flores-

-suena maravilloso, además somos muchos los que no sabemos cómo expresar lo que sentimos, y sería de gran ayuda que alguien tenga esa sensibilidad para decirlo… de otras formas-

-si, en realidad a muchas personas les cuesta mucho expresarse y yo les daré una opción-

-pues mira que casualmente andaba buscando algo original para ocasiones especiales, tú podrías ser mi opción original- aunque el comentario tenía una doble intención, ella no lo noto.

El rostro de la chica se volvió a iluminar con una sonrisa.

-¡claro!, sería un placer poder ayudarte, ¡que emoción, serías mi segundo cliente!-

-¿y quién es el primero?, claro si se puede saber-

-es Kagome, ella es mi cliente número 1, le gusta mucho regalar flores a sus pacientes cuando ya los da de alta, o cuando cumplen años, dice que es un modo de decirles que todo estará bien y que la vida es hermosa, es una psicóloga muy buena y una de mis mejores amigas-

El hombre la miraba con cara de tonto, hasta el sonido de su voz era hermoso.

-entonces seré tu cliente numero dos-

Entonces estiro la mano para poder acariciar al pequeño animalito que ya estaba dormido en los brazos de la chica, pero era tan pequeño que rozo la mano y el brazo de ella, ambos sintieron un escalofrío y se miraron un instante, fue como si ese simple contacto los hubiera casi quemado, él fijo su vista en los labios de ella, rosados y tan apetecibles tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacer una estupidez, entonces él quito su mano rápidamente y sin decir más se dio la vuelta y se alejo de ella, que lo vio avanzar entre la gente, era demasiado alto para perderse, entonces ella soltó un suspiro, demasiado guapo y raro, _quizás él si necesite una mascota que le ayude a no sentirse tan solo,_ entonces vio que se sentaba al lado de su hermano en la barra, - _estos hermanos son extremadamente raros- _pensó pero se concentro en la pequeña bola de pelos que tenía en las manos y se fue a sentar a su mesa, pero un par de ojos dorados no dejaba de observarla.

Todo había sido tan raro, -_¡qué tontería, y yo…¿para qué demonios necesito arreglos florales?, y ¿Qué había sido eso de "tú eres mi opción original", vas de mal en peor-_ se dio un buen regaño mental, lo mejor era estar solo, las mujeres bellas solo traían problemas y mucho dolor, pero esta chica tenía algo tan especial, no era como Kagura eso era obvio, Rin era inocente, fresca, única, hermosa… Kagura era sofisticada y artificial, una autentica muñeca hecha a mano literalmente, había pasado más tiempo con el cirujano plástico que con él…en definitiva no había punto de comparación, por un momento sintió el impulso de buscarla solo para poder observar de nuevo ese bello rostro y escuchar su voz, pero lo reprimió enseguida, ya era más complicado confiar de nuevo en una mujer, y además estaba el asunto de su "don", como solía llamarlo su padre, pero claro como todos sus hermanos y su primo incluido lo consideraban una maldición…no… no volvería a pasar por la humillante situación de que lo llamaran loco esquizofrénico por el hecho de poder ver el mundo de los muertos, ya suficiente tenía con ignorar a todas esas almas que se acercaban a él para que los ayudara a obtener la salvación, no era nada agradable, entonces había decidido llevar una vida semi normal y en esa vida ya no había espacio para una relación, su destino era estar solo y cuidar de los más pequeños, para él el amor era solo una falacia, un cuento… el gran Seshomaru Taisho había nacido sin un alma gemela, el amor estaba vetado para él, entonces sin darse cuenta estaba ya tomando al lado de su hermano menor en la barra.

-salud Seshy, por esos amores que solo consiguen que el alma y el corazón queden hechos mierda y aún así sigas amando a esa mujer-

Seshomaru se dio cuenta de que su hermano ya estaba dos rayas arriba de su límite, pero entendía como se sentía, así que le sonrió alzo su copa y brindo.

-Miroku, salud por aquellos que estamos condenados a vivir enamorados de una falacia y que aún así desearíamos tener un alma gemela en este mundo… salud!-

Ambos chocaron sus copas y bebieron el contenido hasta el fondo, quizás necesitaban un poco de anestesia, solo por ese día, mañana volvería la cordura y el muro de hielo volvería a levantarse en su corazón.

Mientras tanto Kouga y Áyame le sacaban brillo a la pista ambos se habían simpatizado desde el primer momento, fue como volver a alguien después de mucho tiempo, fue extraño era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, pero a pesar de que estaban bailando no perdían detalle de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, entonces vieron como Seshomaru se alejaba de Rin dejándola con cara de sorpresa, entonces ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo y ella sonrió.

-parece que mi amiga asusto a tu primo-

-no en realidad, la verdad es que para él es complicado relacionarse con las mujeres, es más bien un poco… excéntrico, pongámoslo así.

El rostro de Áyame fue de sorpresa, por su mente desfilaban miles de excentricidades, que no le gustaban.

-¿le gustan las mujeres dominantes?-

Kouga la miro con sorpresa y diversión, quizás ella se estaba imaginando miles de posibles excentricidades sadomasoquistas, y sonrió.

-no, no es lo que estas pensando, no es excéntrico en ese sentido, es algo mucho más complicado que eso- su voz sonó mas sería y a la vez triste-y no sé si puedas entenderlo aunque te lo explique, sin ofender-

Los ojos de la chica lo miraron fijamente lo que más le podía enojar era que la consideraran tonta, ella tenía un excelente intelecto y además sabía que era una de las mujeres más inteligentes, no en vano llevaba estudiando casi toda su vida para poder obtener sus becas, entonces respiro tranquilamente y sonrió.

-pues ponme a prueba, en realidad no creo que sea tan grave como para que no lo pueda entender, a menos que me digas que es un agente secreto y revelar esa información sería mi sentencia de muerte, pero si no es ese el caso no le encuentro complicación-

Kouga la miro atento y se dio cuenta de que la había herido con su comentario de la inteligencia, pero la verdad era más complicado que ser agente secreto, lo cual claro que le causo mucha hilaridad, porque lo último que haría sería ser agente secreto, no podría lidiar con los muertos que pedirían justicia y los criminales, quizás si se volvería loco en verdad.

-¡jajajajaja! que cosas tan graciosas dices, no mi querida niña, no es se tipo de "agente secreto", digamos que ayuda a resolver conflictos pendientes y ayuda a las personas a encontrar paz, tampoco es gurú, ni pastor ni nada por el estilo, digamos que es algo que vienen de familia y todos los Taisho lo tenemos, no es nada contagioso para que no pongas cara de asco, es algo que es difícil de explicar y no siempre la gente lo llega a entender-

El rostro de Kouga se ensombreció un poco, entonces pudo entender que era algo en realidad complicado para él explicarlo incluso confesar que todos tenían lo mismo, entonces espero pacientemente a que la lucha interna de Kouga se calmara, y se dio cuenta de que estaban parados en medio de la pista de baile, y claro que había demasiada gente alrededor, entonces se acerco más a él y poco apoco lo fue llevando hasta la orilla de la pista para poder sentarse en una mesa lo más alejada y sola para poder darle más confianza y tomo su mano y la apretó entre las suyas, el chico la miro y sonrió aunque la alegría no llego a sus ojos, y sin ningún aviso la beso, ella sintió que el piso se hundía y que volvía al cielo, era como si pudiera sentir como su sangre se movía dentro de sus venas, ella entonces abrió un poco los labios, dando así su consentimiento para ser besada, y él chico no lo desaprovecho, se abrió paso y con su lengua acarició cada rincón de esa sexy boca, se separaron a tomar aire, entonces él la observo que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y su boca hinchada y roja, lo que vio fue tan impactante que casi se desmaya de la impresión, Áyame estaba brillando con un tono color verde brillante alrededor, su aura entonces el levanto la mano y pudo ver ese mismo color en su mano, volvió a mirarla y casi dejo de respirar, el resplandor de ella parecía intensificarse estando junto a él entonces sin previo aviso una enorme explosión de luz, energía y color estallo entre ellos, ella aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y él tuvo que cerrar los suyos el brillo era muy intenso, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que ahora los dos brillaban en un verde más intenso y del mismo color, cuando toco de nuevo a la chica ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo miro embelesada, él sonrió más ampliamente ¡había encontrado al fin a su alma gemela!, era lo más increíble que le hubiera pasado y no se cansaba de verla, entonces se dio cuenta de que ella aún no sabía que eran almas gemelas, entonces debía de cerciorarse que ella si creyera en eso.

-Áyame, ¿crees que las almas gemelas existan?-

La pregunta la saco de balance y de su ensoñación, parecía que Kouga podía leer su alma, su mente, de todas las amigas, Áyame era la que estaba más convencida y creía firmemente en que las almas gemelas existían y que tarde o temprano se volvían a unir y así formar de nuevo un solo ser, entonces levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos.

-Sí, claro que creo que todos tenemos un alma gemela, y que cuando la encontremos seremos un ser completo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Kouga?

Kouga la miro por un instante tratando de tomar la mejor decisión, ella también creía en las almas gemelas eso facilitaba las cosas, sabía que no era casualidad que se hubieran conocido y que además estuviera ese día ahí con él, entonces un presentimiento lo hizo voltear a la barra y pudo ver a Seshomaru y a Miroku, entonces vio la energía que manaba de ellos, ya no era un color lindo se estaba volviendo negro, entonces sintió miedo, si esa energía tomaba más fuerza mucha gente saldría lastimada, miro de nuevo a Áyame que lo veía con preocupación.

-¿estás bien Kouga?

-no, no estoy bien, ven debemos encontrar a Inuyasha-

-¿Qué pasa? me estas asustando-

-no te asustes linda, todo estará bien cuando encuentre a Inuyasha, ven-

Y la tomo de la mano casi la estaba arrastrando, podía sentir como la energía de sus primos estaba creciendo, cuando logro localizarlo, casi corría arrastrando a una confundida chica, entonces se paro frente a él y carraspeo para interrumpir el beso que se estaba dando con Kagome.

-¡no molestes lobo!, no ves que estoy ocupado-

-¡es importante bestia!, necesito hablar contigo un momento, es urgente-

A regañadientes se separo de Kagome y al ver su rostro supo que algo andaba mal, por inercia paseo la mirada por el lugar buscando a sus hermanos, cuando los localizo en la barra supo porque su primo estaba preocupado, entonces Kouga soltó la mano de Áyame y cuando Inuyasha soltó a Kagome, puso su mano sobre el pecho del ojidorado, quien dio un respingo al sentir como el don de Kouga pasaba a él, aún después de tantos años no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la forma tan peculiar en que su primo les mostraba lo que él veía, entonces todo desapareció y vio solo a sus hermanos rodeados por esa energía negra, lo preocupo demasiado, ahora Seshomaru había perdido el control al igual que Miroku y comenzaron a envolver a todos a su alrededor provocándoles la muerte, estaban lastimando a muchas personas inocentes, y maldijo entre dientes, todo el lugar comenzaba a derrumbarse, la energía de ambos era tan fuerte que no se daban cuenta de que era lo que hacían, entonces Kouga soltó a su primo quien volvió al presente, enfoco a sus hermano y disculpándose con las chicas salió casi corriendo seguido de Kouga rumbo a la barra, debía de tranquilizarlos antes de que fuera muy tarde, las chicas se quedaron un poco desconcertadas ante la actitud de ellos, pero no dijeron nada solo los vieron llegar con Seshomaru y Miroku, entonces Kouga los tomo a ambos por el hombro y ellos se dieron cuenta que no estaban bien, se levantaron de la barra y cuando voltearon a ver a las chicas Rin ya estaba con ellas, los cuatro Taisho casi gritan de la sorpresa, pues una de las peculiaridades del don de Kouga era que cuando mostraba las imágenes del futuro, algo de él se quedaba contigo, entonces vieron brillar el aura de ellas, Áyame conservaba ese tono verde esmeralda, Kagome era de un rosa pastel, Rin lanzaba destellos plateados y cuando ellos se miraron se dieron cuenta que brillaban en los mismo colores que ellas, Kouga en verde, Inuyasha en rosa, Seshomaru en plateado y Miroku en morado, aunque este último no podía ver a Sango estaba seguro que ella brillaría en el mismo color que él, entonces todos miraron a Kouga.

-no me miren así, yo no tengo nada que ver es el destino-

Seshomaru volvió a ver a Rin y se dio cuenta de que aun él tenía a su alma gemela, agacho la cabeza y tomo a Miroku del brazo.

-vámonos Miroku, antes de que hagamos daño a gente inocente… Kouga, gracias por mostrarme a mi alma gemela-

-ni lo menciones, es parte de ser un Taisho-

Entonces se fueron del lugar y Kouga e Inuyasha regresaron con las chicas, ya estaban más tranquilos, habían evitado una desgracia, entonces Kagome se levanto y lo abrazo.

-¿todo está bien Inu?

-si preciosa, todo está bien, es solo que a veces a la familia, se le pasan las copas y debemos de intervenir para que no pasen cosas desagradables pero no te preocupes ya está todo bien ahora-

Entonces Rin se acerco a ellos, estaba preocupada, había visto la expresión en el rostro de Seshomaru y no podía dejar de pensar en él.

-¿tus hermanos están bien?-

-Sí Rin, todo bien, ahora solo tienen que ir a descansar, fue demasiada información para un solo día-

Miro rápidamente a su primo, pero ese intercambio de miradas no paso desapercibida para Áyame, había algo en esa mirada que la intrigaba, y pensaba averiguarlo entonces tomo la mano de Kouga para preguntarle, entonces todas las personas a su alrededor dejaron de existir, convirtiendo en una danza de colores vivos, y se quedó quieta mirando sin mirar, cuando Kouga se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado lanzo un gemido de angustia y miro a Inuyasha quien alcanzo a sostener a la chica antes de que cayera al suelo, Kagome y Rin soltaron un grito de sorpresa, entonces las miradas de los chicos se encontraron ahora debían de pensar que hacer sin llamar la atención, Kouga quiso sostenerla pero el ojidorado se lo impidió.

-no la puedes tocar, si lo haces puedes dañarla aun más

-¡no quise hacerlo bestia!, no era mi intención- su voz sonaba bastante preocupada y angustiada.

-no es el momento para que te lamentes, debemos de llevarla a un lugar seguro para que puedas regresarla, de lo contrario podemos perderla-

Entonces Inuyasha levanto a la chica y la llevo hacia el edificio, seguido de Kouga y de las chicas que no sabían que pasaba, la llevo al despacho de Kouga y la deposito en el sillón, la chica no cambiaba de expresión, continuaba con los ojos abiertos viendo a la nada y con las pupilas dilatadas y un brillo que asusto a las otras chicas, entonces miro a Kouga y casi tuvo que cargar a Kagome y a Rin quienes se negaba a abandonar a su amiga, cuando logro sacarlas volteo a mirar a Kouga.

-todo está en tus manos, ella no podrá salir sola, debes de cerrar su ojo interno y ver si lo podrá superar sin volverse loca-

-la salvaré, ella es mi alma gemela-

La voz de Kouga era un susurro, entonces Inuyasha le sonrió.

-confió en que la vas a recuperar-

- gracias-

Y entonces cerró la puerta del despacho cuando giro para ir a su oficina, se encontró con la mirada de Kagome y Rin, entonces lo supo, debía de explicarles con lujo de detalles que había pasado y sabía que no sería fácil, era el momento de confesarles cuál era el secreto de la familia Taisho.

Continuara….

el secreto empieza a ser revelado, ahora que las almas se han encontrado deberan de luchar de nuevo con un antiguo enemigo, para poder proteger la perla qeu heredaron de su padre y Kagome tendra que enfrentar a su enemigo eterno... no se pierdan la continuación de esta historia.


	10. Explicaciones y trozos del pasado

Chicas aqui les tengo el nuevo capitulo, una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero el trabajo esta un poco pesado y no había tenido teimpo pero prometo hacerme un tiempo para poder actualizar más seguido, y espero que lo disfruten, ahora si a leer...

como siempre los personajes no me pertenecenn pero la histroia es mia completamente.

EXPLICACIONES Y TROZOS DEL PASADO

Observo el rostro de las chicas, que era una mezcla de preocupación y de una muda exigencia de saber qué era lo que le pasaba a su amiga, entonces sin dar más vueltas las tomo del brazo y las llevo hasta su oficina, las hizo pasar y las sentó en las sillas frente a su escritorio, después fue al mini bar y sirvió un par de tragos se los dio y no como una petición sino más como una orden les pidió que lo bebieran, necesitaban quizás un poco de alcohol para poder comprender lo que tenía que decirles, les dio la espalda y camino hasta el gran ventanal desde donde se podía ver el gran jardín de la empresa y ahí reunidos a todos sus empleados que seguían disfrutando de ese maravilloso día, lanzó un gran suspiro, podía sentir los ojos de las chicas en su espalda esperando una explicación, entonces sin aviso comenzó a darles una explicación a grandes rasgos de lo que le pasaba a Áyame, después de todo ellas ya eran parte de su familia aunque ellas no lo supieran… eran las almas gemelas de los Taisho, les debía la verdad.

-Áyame sufrió la transferencia del don de Kouga, estará bien no se alarmen, verán mis hermanos, mi primo y yo tenemos "un don especial" cada uno- lo ultimo lo remarco con énfasis – por ejemplo Seshomaru puede ver y hablar con las almas de los que ya fallecieron, algunas veces se ha metido en grandes problemas tratando de ayudar a esas almas a encontrar la paz, pero lleva ya un par de años tratando de ignorarlos y eso en verdad lo pone de extremo mal humor; Miroku puede purificar su entorno de malas vibras o de presencias oscuras, además de que puede crear barreras verdaderamente fuertes si se ve en peligro o si alguno de nosotros corre algún riesgo, en realidad da un poco de miedo al principio, porque aunque te esfuerces no lo puedes tocar, aunque lo tengas a tu lado; Kouga puede ver el futuro, claro que es algo muy inconstante ya que va cambiando de acuerdo a las decisiones que se toman, pero la mayoría del tiempo lo que ve es lo que pasará, y también puede compartir esas visiones con los demás cuando te toca, no es siempre, solo es cuando él desea que veas algo que es importante, pero lo que paso con Áyame fue que Kouga no cerró su ojo interior dejándolo completamente abierto, y su inconsciente quiso compartir esas visiones con ella, pero al no estar preparada puede ser realmente… perturbador, en realidad lo que ella está viendo no son imágenes… ella solo ve colores, ve la esencia de lo que la rodea, ella está viendo la fuerza de vida de cada cosa que ve a su alrededor, ella ve auras, no es grave pero cuando no sabes qué demonios pasa te puede alterar bastante, pero se pondrá bien, solo Kouga necesita cerrar el ojo interno de Áyame y estará bien, un poco mareada y con muchas preguntas pero sana y salva-

Termino de hablar pero en ningún momento las miro de frente, no quería voltear a verlas, la experiencia le decía que si lo hacía vería esa terrible expresión en el rostro de las chicas de ver a un loco dando una explicación así, sabía que Kagome conocía parte de su secreto pero Rin era otra cosa, ella ni idea tenía de que pasaba ahí y eso le preocupaba, poco apoco se giro para ver de frente a las chicas, pero lo que vio le sorprendió aún más, porque en vez de mirarlo con ojos de horror, lo veían con un sincero interés en lo que les contaba, había comprensión y …¿aceptación?, era la primera vez que veía una mirada así en otra persona que no fuera su familia y quedo un poco desconcertado, no había temor, ni burla… solo comprensión y en los ojos de Kagome solo amor y ternura

-Inuyasha… ¡tranquilo!, parece que estas frente a un tribunal- Rin le sonrió- sé muy bien que hay gente que tiene esos dones, claro que saber que algún día conocería a alguien así es… ¡simplemente maravilloso!, ustedes jamás nos dañarían y déjame que te diga que me siento honrada de poder ser su amiga-

La sonrisa de Rin lo dejo sin palabras y lo tranquilizaba, él pensaba que saldría corriendo asustada pero no fue así, seguía sentada al lado de su Kagome y le regalaba esa sonrisa tan dulce e inocente que no hizo más que sonreír, entonces fijo su mirada en Kagome quien le regalo la más bella sonrisa.

-no te preocupes Inu, ya sabes que yo no tengo problemas con eso, lo único que me preocupa es Áyame, no porque no comprenda esto, sino porque debe de ser un poco… perturbador ver auras… tranquilo su secreto está a salvo con nosotras-

Entonces ambas mujeres le sonrieron ampliamente, ¡Dios y él que había pensado que pasaría horas rogándoles por que lo entendieran!, pero fue al contrario, ellas le pedían a él que se calmara y asegurándole que todo estaría bien, movió la cabeza divertido y sonrió, no por nada ellas eran las almas gemelas de los Taisho, eso era lo más tranquilizador de este asunto, sus almas se habían reconocido y por lo tanto los dones habían pasado a segundo plano, ellos ya se conocían por lo cual ellas lo comprendían perfectamente, entonces sus mente volvió a pensar en Miroku y Sango, debía de hacer algo para que ellos volvieran a estar juntos y sabía que Kagome lo ayudaría.

Kouga estaba verdaderamente angustiado, aún Áyame no respondía y eso en verdad no estaba nada bien, jamás había intentado compartir su visión con nadie que no fueran sus primos, pero paso tan rápido y lo peor es que se descuido, fue tan sorprendente ver a su alma gemela que no pensó en nada más que en ella, ¡debió de haber cerrado su ojo a tiempo!, pero en vez de eso abrió el ojo espiritual de Áyame y sabía que eso era perturbador para alguien que no tenía ni idea de lo que veía, y ahora debía de cerrarlo aunque la verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, la angustia crecía cada minuto que la observaba ahora su rostro era de total dolor, ella podía ver algo que le hacía daño, entonces tomo una decisión, entraría en la mente de ella y desde ahí intentaría cerrar su ojo y sacarla de donde sea que estuviera, entonces volvió a abrir su ojo espiritual y tomo las manos de la chica, entonces sintió un vacio en el estomago fue como si callera hacía la tierra muy deprisa, por un instante sonrío y pensó que así deberían de sentir sus primos cada vez que él compartía sus visiones con ellos, cuando todo se volvió más claro se pudo ver a lo lejos peleando, era una gran batalla, podía oler la sangre, el humo de la madera quemándose, y un olor tan penetrante que recordó el olor del veneno que usaban para las el control de plagas de los jardines de la empresa, entonces sintió como si una fuerza lo jalara al centro mismo de la batalla y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos supo que estaba en el cuerpo de su vida pasada, pero no había tiempo para observar su propio cuerpo, su cuerpo lo obligo a dar un gran salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque de ese ser que desprendía ese fétido y peligroso veneno, pudo ver ese rostro semi humano reír, entonces miro hacía el frente y vio a sus primos, Inuyasha y Seshomaru atacar sin descanso al demonio, más allá estaba el cuerpo de Miroku tendido y parecía sin vida, pero ahí estaba Sango con la mirada más fiera que jamás había visto, estaba defendiendo al caído, poco más allá cerca de un grupo de arboles estaba una niña llorando escondida, y se dio cuenta que era Rin entonces una flecha atravesó su campo de visión con un resplandor rosa, busco el origen y vio a Kagome parada a unos metros de donde estaba él a sus pies estaba el cuerpo de una chica pelirroja y supo que era Áyame, corrió hasta donde estaban las dos chicas y sin pensarlo se dejo caer al lado de la chica inconsciente, la sostuvo en sus brazos y trato de reanimarla, su corazón latía deprisa, ¡debía de sacarla de esa visión!

-¡Áyame, por favor, reacciona, Áyame!-

Solo observaba el rostro pálido de la chica de mirada color esmeralda, entonces a sus espaldas escucho reír a la criatura.

-¡jajajajaja!, sus inútiles intentos de destruirme son tan débiles… me dan lastima, pero seré benévolo, si me entregan la perla los dejare vivir-

Kagome volvió a tensar el arco y lanzo otra flecha, esta vez dio en el blanco, el grito de dolor que lanzo el demonio fue estremecedor, Kouga estrecho más a la chica inconsciente, debía de protegerla a toda costa, entonces escucho la voz de Kagome.

-Kouga, llévatela lejos, ponla a salvo, nosotros acabaremos con Naraku-

Y sin darle tiempo a nada hecho a correr, observo como Inuyasha daba golpes con una enorme espada y como Seshomaru arremetía con otra espada más delgada pero igual de mortífera, cada que esa espada tocaba un trozo de ese demonio explotaba y desaparecía, sin pensarlo cargo a la chica y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba inconsciente Miroku, entonces Sango al verlo tomo un gran bumerán y sin mirar atrás le grito.

-protégelos, no dejes que los lastime!-

Kouga ahora si estaba a punto de volverse loco, entonces escucho un leve quejido por parte de la pelirroja, y pudo ver esos hermosos ojos que lo habían hechizado desde el primer momento, y al ver que ella sonreía, pudo respirar más tranquilo por un instante, entonces la mano de ella le acarició la mejilla, pero algo andaba mal tarde se dio cuenta de que ella tenía una herida profunda en la pierna tenia seccionada la vena femoral, estaba desangrándose, intento hacer presión para detener el sangrado pero ya era tarde, observo como los ojos de la chica perdían brillo y se desvaneció en sus brazos, su alma había dejado ese cuerpo, sintió como si su corazón hubiera sido traspasado por mil espadas al rojo vivo, apretó más el cuerpo de la chica y grito de dolor, de odio, lloro sin importarle donde estaban, pero no podía dejarse llevar por el dolor, debía rescatar esa alma antes de que se fuera a otra vida, se concentro y comenzó a cerrar su ojo interno, se concentro en que eso que estaba viviendo era parte del pasado y que en el presente Áyame estaba acostada en su sillón, en su oficina a salvo de esa criatura, sintió como el ojo de la chica también se cerraba y se aferro a su alma, volvió a sentir un leve mareo y cerró los ojos con fuerza aferrándose al cuerpo que tenía en las manos, en un instante se sintió flotar de nuevo, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio el rostro de la chica, no estaba muerta, ahora estaba a salvo en el presente, fue tal la emoción de verla viva que la abrazo y luego la beso como si se le fuera la vida en ese beso, ¡ella estaba viva! y no importaba nada más. Áyame sintió el abrazo y después el beso de Kouga había tanto amor en ese beso que un gran calor subió desde su estomago y se reflejo en sus mejillas tiñéndolas de rojo, y confirmo lo que había visto y sentido Kouga era su alma gemela, vio su vida pasada juntos y también supo que él era el causante de esas visiones aunque aún no entendía como lo había hecho, lo cierto era que él la amaba y que ella sentía ese amor nacer en lo profundo de su corazón y la golpeaba con una fuerza que la había dejado noqueada, y lo abrazo con fuerza y abrió su boca para dejar que él la besara sin limitaciones, se separaron cuando el oxigeno les comenzó a faltar, y lo miro a los ojos en los cuales se reflejaba una gran preocupación, por un momento en la mente de Kouga solo había una súplica por que ella no saliera corriendo asustada, pero no lo hizo, ella era su complemento, su alma gemela.

-¿Cómo te sientes hermosa?-

-Bien, en realidad creo que no me había sentido tan completa y feliz en toda mi vida- y le sonrió

-creo que te debo una explicación de lo que paso-su voz era profunda y reflejaba su preocupación

-Kouga, ahora sé que tú y tus primos poseen raro dones y se de dónde vienen, creo que eso era lo que querías explicarme hace rato, y la verdad es que no me importa, se que eres especial y con el tiempo me explicaras con calma como funcionan, por ahora no te preocupes, solo abrázame-

Kouga la abrazo con amor, y ella jamás se había sentido tan segura en su vida, sintió el calor de esos fuertes brazos rodeándola.

-pero quiero que sepas que sentí mucho miedo, por un momento pensé que te había perdido y el dolor fue insoportable, te prometo que cuidare de ti siempre- y beso su cabeza

-lo sé Kouga, y gracias por compartir conmigo tu mundo-

-no, gracias a ti por querer compartirlo y por no huir de mi-

Y volvieron a besarse, la explicación podía esperar, todo se daría sobre la marcha, eran tan felices que Kouga por un instante entendió a Inuyasha, esto que él sentía era amor y por primera vez en su vida se sintió amado, aceptado y completo, lo demás no importaba el secreto de los Taisho estaba a salvo.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazados entonces tomo la mano de Áyame y la ayudo a levantarse, necesitaban ir con los demás y comunicarles que todo estaba bien, salieron tomados de la mano y caminaron hasta la oficina de Inuyasha, cuando entraron Kagome y Rin se abalanzaron sobre Áyame, preguntándole como se sentía, si necesitaba algo, si estaba bien, si quería ir a casa, la pobre chica se sintió un poco asfixiada por tanta pregunta.

-¡chicas, chicas!, estoy bien, no paso nada malo, tranquilas en verdad me encuentro perfectamente bien, lo prometo- dijo sonriéndoles

-¡es que Rin y yo estábamos tan preocupadas por ti!, de pronto te fuiste de este mundo, pensamos que te perderíamos, fue angustioso verte con la mirada perdida y sin responder- y sin aviso Kagome la abrazo con fuerza

-calma Kagome, me vas a asfixiar!- la chica aflojo el abrazo-no fue tan malo, de hecho fue tan …¡intenso y especial!... pero ya tendremos tiempo de que les cuente todo, por ahora creo que lo mejor será ir a casa y descansar un poco, ver tantas imágenes y colores fue agotador-

Entonces las abrazo y le pidió a Kouga que la llevara a su casa, en verdad no quería separarse de él, no por el momento, también Rin tenía que irse, así que se despidieron y salieron de la oficina de Inuyasha quedando solo con Kagome, él la abrazo y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-creo que hoy fue un día bastante intenso para todos, te juro que jamás pensé que una parrillada fuera tan… cansada y liberadora al mismo tiempo- y dejo escapar una risa ronca

-Si tienes razón Inu, al menos Kouga y Áyame se entendieron mejor de lo que esperaba, solo me preocupa Sango y Miroku, creo que ellos tienen una historia más complicada y no sé si ella esté dispuesta a perdonar a tu hermano- y lanzo un suspiro.

-Bueno creo que él se busco lo que pasa ahora, es demasiado mujeriego, pero la verdad es que me gustaría que ellos se reconciliaran, me di cuenta de que los dos todavía se aman, pero primero deben de sanar sus heridas- y la apretó más a su pecho guiándola al sillón y la sentó en sus piernas

-tienes razón, y me preocupa mucho Sango, salió hecha una furia de aquí y en ese estado no creo que sea bueno que esté sola, y por otro lado también Miroku salió de aquí bastante tomado- dijo con una clara preocupación en su voz.

-tienes razón hermosa, lo mejor será que te lleve a casa de Sango y yo vaya a ver a mi hermano, creo que esto de encontrar a tu alma gemela y saber que la perdiste por tu culpa es bastante complejo y no quiero que haga una estupidez- y la abrazo más fuerte, ella se refugió en su pecho y sonrió

-Bueno, pues vamos a ver a nuestros complejos familiares y pensemos que podemos hacer para que los dos se reconcilien y nos vemos mañana ¿te parece?- y lo beso en la mejilla

Ella se levanto y tomo la mano del ojidorado y en un instante él al beso, sintió como su corazón latía desbocado, tenía el don de ponerla tan nerviosa como la primera vez, y eso le encantaba, aun después de todo este tiempo los nervios la traicionaban cada vez que él la besaba de esa manera, hacía que su razón se nublara y el mundo desapareciera, entonces se separaron y se perdió en esos ojos dorados, ¡Dios como amaba a ese hombre!, él la tomo de la mano y salieron de su oficina, necesitaban ver cómo estaban Miroku y Sango, al doblar la esquina en el pasillo Inuyasha se detuvo en seco y su rostro se endureció, ella no entendía su actitud hasta que siguió la mirada de él y vio a lo lejos una mujer bastante hermosa caminar hacía ellos, ella no entendía quien era ella y porque lo ponía tan mal, entonces cuando estuvo más cerca él pronunció su nombre como si fuera algo asqueroso y perverso.

-Kikyo…

CONTINUARA...

LES DEJO UN AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO

_-Que demonios quieres aqui?- dijo Inuyasha enfadado_

_-solo queria verte... te extraño demaciado fui una tonta al pedirte el divorcio, necesito habalr contigo... por favor- su rostro era de dolor, pero había algo en su mirada que no era sincero y el ojidorado lo pudo ver._

_-no creo que eso pase, ahora si me disculpas tenemos prisa, por cierto, te presento a mi futura esposa, Kagome-_

_y sin decir más abrazo a Kagome y salio dejando a una Kikyo sorprendida_

_-eso ya lo veremos, tu volveras conmigo... aunque para eso tenga que matarla-_


	11. un enemigo en común

**Hola, antes que nada uns disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero tuve unos problemas bastante fuertes en casa y la verdad no tenía mucha inspiración, pero ya estamos mejor, así que aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo,, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, me gustaría saber como va la historia, agradezco a todos los qeu la has leiso y a todos los que me han dejado mensajitos, muchas gracias, y ahora si a leer.**

**Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen solo la historia.**

UN ENEMIGO EN COMUN

El rostro del ojidorado se volvió de roca y sus ojos se oscurecieron, esa mujer se acercaba con una elegancia natural, pero ¿Qué demonios hacía esa mujer ahí?, el convenio que habían firmado decía claramente que ninguno podía volver a buscar al otro, así que su presencia no tenía ningún sentido su presencia en su oficina, entonces instintivamente colocó a Kagome detrás de él, un extraño presentimiento se apodero de su mente y esa alarma le gritaba que debía de proteger a su novia de esa mujer, cuando estuvo cerca la voz de Inuyasha fue metálica y fría.

-¿Qué demonios quieres aquí?- dijo Inuyasha enfadado, pero ella no se intimido, sabía que solo era cuestión de usar el tono apropiado de voz y poner cara de perrito triste para que él cayera de nuevo rendido a sus pies.

-solo quería verte... te extraño demasiado fui una tonta al pedirte el divorcio, necesito hablar contigo... por favor- su rostro era de dolor, pero había algo en su mirada que no era sincero y el ojidorado lo pudo ver.

-no creo que eso pase, ahora si me disculpas tenemos prisa, por cierto, te presento a mi futura esposa, Kagome-

-veo que lo nuestro no fue importante para ti, no te dolió tanto como decías, veo que ya me reemplazaste-

Y le dedico a Kagome una mirada cargada de despreció y odio, porque ella era la señora de Taisho y eso jamás cambiaría, pero Inuyasha casi adivino el pensamiento de Kikyo y sonrío de forma burlona.

-te recuerdo que tú ya no eres parte de la familia, eres la ex esposa, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que no vuelvas porque esto va en contra del acuerdo de divorcio y si insistes tendré que tomar otras medidas, la salida ya la conoces, y una última cosa ¡no quiero volver a verte jamás en mi vida!-

La mirada de Inuyasha era de odio y desprecio, parecía que con esa mirada la hubiera golpeado ya que Kikyo se quedo paralizada y asustada ante la mirada que su ex le devolvía, se aparto y los dejo pasar, Inuyasha sin decir más abrazo a Kagome y salió dejando a una Kikyo sorprendida, pero esa humillación no se quedaría sin castigo, nadie la había rechazado nunca y no lo haría ahora, los vio salir pero memorizo el rostro de la pelinegra.

-eso ya lo veremos, tu volverás conmigo... aunque para eso tenga que matarla- dijo muy bajito y sonrió, sabía perfectamente con quien debía de acudir, y salió del edificio con ese caminar elegante, en su mente solo había una cosa y eso era venganza.

Cuando salieron del edificio kagome pudo notar el enojo que su novio tenía, ya se había dado cuenta de que esa mujer era la ex de su Inuyasha, se aferro más a él, no quería verlo sufrir aunque por un solo momento sintió una punzada dolorosa en su corazón, un miedo tan fuerte de perderlo, que el chico se dio cuenta de la tensión de su novia y se sintió culpable, no era que quisiera volver con Kikyo, solamente le molestaba que lo siguiera molestando aún después de que ella era la que había pedido, suspiro y la abrazo con más fuerza.

-siento mucho que hayas pasado un mal rato, ella no debió de haber venido-

-no te preocupes, quizás ella se dio cuenta de que había hecho mal en divorciarse de ti-

-no, en realidad no fue un error, para mi fue lo mejor porque ahora estoy contigo y eres la mujer que amo, Kikyo es parte del pasado, mi presente y mi futuro están a tu lado, ella es una mujer muy interesada y si me busco es porque necesita algo, nunca hace nada sin obtener algo a cambio-

-pero ¿Qué es lo que busca?

-no lo sé princesa, pero no podrá hacernos daño, le pediré a Kouga que la vigile solo por si acaso-

-ya no te preocupes Inu, yo creo que le quedo claro y que no volverá-

-eso espero cariño, por su propio bien eso espero-

Dicho esto subieron al auto de Inuyasha, ahora debía de hablar con sus hermanos y con Kouga, algo le decía que Kikyo haría algo muy malo, pero lo guardo para sí, no quería alarmar a Kagome.

Mientras tanto unos ojos negros los observaban muy intensamente, el hombre camino hasta un mercedes negro y subió a la parte de atrás, ahí ya se encontraba esa mujer sensual esperándolo.

-aun no entiendo porque te interesa tanto esta familia Naraku-

- es algo que tu mi querida Kikyo jamás entenderías, pero necesito de tu ayuda para poder recuperar lo que es mío, y a cambio te ayudare a vengarte de tu ex marido-

Una sonrisa perversa cruzo el rostro de la chica, haría lo que fuera por vengarse de esa humillación y porque esa familia en realidad nunca le había gustado.

-entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?-

-por lo pronto querida, acompáñame a cenar esta noche, y después te diré que es lo que necesito de ti-

Y dicho esto le dio un beso apasionado, mientras que el auto se deslizaba por las calles lujosas rumbo a la mansión del ojinegro, su venganza estaría completa muy pronto.

**Flash back.**

_-Dame la perla Inuno Taisho y nadie saldrá herido- la voz sonaba amenazadora_

_-¡jamás la obtendrás!, mi familia ha sido guardián de la perla por generaciones y no pienso entregarla a un ser tan mezquino como tú, el poder de la perla será entregado solo a un ser de luz y no eres tú, no es tu destino tenerla -_

_-¡jajajajaja!, en realidad Taisho no vengo a pedirte que me la des, vengo a quitártela, podrás hacerlo del modo fácil o del modo difícil, esa es tu decisión, el poder de la perla será solo mío-_

_-de ningún modo te la entregaré, antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver-_

_-perfecto, será del modo difícil- la voz de Naraku fue fría y amenazante –entonces no me dejas más opción que matarte y después acabare con toda tu familia-_

_Y sin más saco un revolver de su saco, apuntándole directo al pecho, pero no se dejo intimidar, se lanzó hacía un lado protegiéndose en una columna del templo donde se encontraban, fue cuando el abuelo Higurachi entro y con ese inmenso poder arrojo a Naraku contra la pared._

_-¡huye Taisho!, yo lo detendré-_

_-¡viejo no te metas, está no es tu pelea!-_

_-estas en mi templo Naraku, se convirtió en mi pelea y no voy a permitir que mates a nadie en él-_

_-Lo siento por ti anciano, porque tú también morirás-_

_-moriré pero no será por tu mano, la perla jamás será tuya- entonces volvió a lanzarlo contra la pared entonces Inu no corrió hacía la puerta del templo, llevaba la perla colgada del cuello, y sin pensarlo dos veces se arranco el collar y se dirigió al pozo, pero una detonación lo hizo caer al piso, Naraku le había disparado, al sentir el impacto grito de dolor pero se incorporo de nuevo y volvió a correr, entonces con su último aliento arrojo la perla por el pozo, el asesino grito de frustración, había perdido la perla y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a accionar su arma en contra del viejo monje, quien solo recibió un rasguño en un brazo, pero las detonaciones hicieron que los demás habitantes del templo despertaran obligándolo a huir._

_-la perla será mía, el guardián ha muerto- y desapareció en la noche, sabía que el pozo era una puerta hacía otra dimensión, pero encontraría el modo de obtenerla-_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ese maldito monje estropeo sus planes pero ahora sabía que ese anciano había muerto y el templo estaba al cuidado de un joven, no sería problema entrar y buscar la perla, ahora ya no había nadie que lo detuviera y en cuanto obtuviera la joya sería el hombre más poderoso de su época y entonces acabaría con toda la descendencia de los Taisho, así nadie podría interponerse en su camino, sabía que los hijos de Inuno tenían poderes enormes, pero con la perla en sus manos les quitaría esos poderes y después los eliminaría, sonrió para sí mismo, entonces miro a la mujer que lo acompañaba ella sería de mucha utilidad y cuando acabara con sus enemigos ella también moriría, no dejaría cabos sueltos, pero por el momento disfrutaría de ese voluptuoso cuerpo y sin más la beso, sería una noche maravillosa, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla.

Inuyasha llevo a Kagome a la casa de Sango, lo que vendría sería difícil su prima estaba herida por su hermano, aunque también su hermano estaba bastante dolido, ambos tendrían una noche larga, estaciono el auto en la entrada del edificio y ayudo a bajar a Kagome, la beso apasionadamente y aunque le hubiera gustado llevarla a su departamento, sabía que por esa noche no sería posible, lanzo un suspiro y se perdió en esos ojos chocolates, ella volvió a besarlo y lo abrazo.

-gracias por traerme, tengo el presentimiento que será una noche larga-

-lo sé princesa, también a mi me espera una larga noche, Miroku también está bastante mal-

- solo espero que logremos que esos dos se perdonen, no sería justo que estén separados, aunque por lo que paso creo que este asunto está más complicado de lo que imaginamos-

-sí creo que después de hoy sabremos qué tan mal están, y entonces podremos ayudarlos-

-bueno amor, espero poder verte mañana- y volvió a besarlo, eran una droga los besos de su novio, por instantes olvidaba hasta respirar, después un gran esfuerzo se separo de él y entro al edificio, subió al cuarto piso y toco la puerta, le abrió un angustiado Jakotzu que por su cara supo que era más grande de lo que había imaginado.

-¡Gracias a Dios que llegaste!, no ha parado de llorar y de maldecirlo, nunca la había visto tan mal-

-no te preocupes Jakotzu, creo que necesitaremos algo bastante fuerte, creo que por algún lugar tiene una botella de ron, y necesitaremos muchos pañuelos desechables, será una noche larga-

Al entrar al departamento pudo corroborar lo que Jakotzu le había dicho, los sollozos de Sango transmitían tanto dolor que sintió una punzada en el corazón y unas inmensas ganas de llorar por ella, pero se controlo, estaba ahí para ayudarla no para hundirla más, cuando entro a la recamara de su prima la vio tendida sobre el suelo en posición fetal, se veía tan desvalida que la sola imagen de ver así a su prima le agudiza el nudo que tenía en la garganta, solo la había visto así con la muerte del abuelo, entonces se arrodillo a su lado y en cuanto la toco Sango se hecho a sus brazos sollozando más fuerte, supo que su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, la dama de hierro estaba destrozada, Sango dejo que Kagome la consolara y la abrazara, necesitaba que la ayudara a mantener unidos todos los pedazos de su maltratado corazón, ella había creado una barrera alrededor de ese corazón para evitar que se desmoronara pero ahora después de tanto tiempo esa barrera había caído dejándola vulnerable, con un simple "hola" esa barrera había caído arrastrando con ella su entereza y lo odiaba tanto, pero a la vez su corazón había reconocido a su legitimo dueño: Miroku Taisho, y con cada latido dolía más, con cada latido que sentía su corazón le gritaba su nombre pero su razón le decía que debía de odiarlo y era un caos, poco a poco logro calmarse, entonces vio a su prima.

-perdóname Kagome por el mal rato que te hice pasar, te juro que no supe cómo pude reaccionar de ese modo, pero volver a ver a ese mentiroso, me hizo enloquecer, ¡lo siento tanto prima! De verdad- y ahogo un nuevo sollozo que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

-tranquila Sango, no digas nada, creo que cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera reaccionado así, no tengo los detalles claros de que paso entre ustedes pero por tu reacción debió de haber sido algo bastante fuerte y debió de haber sido alguien muy importante en tu vida y en tu corazón-

Sango se incorporo y aún con los ojos nublados miro a su prima, era cierto en su afán de proteger a su corazón del dolor jamás le conto a su prima lo que había pasado en Paris, solo había corrido y enterrado ese episodio de su vida, lanzo un suspiro y se sentó en flor de loto, era tiempo de exorcizar ese fantasma que la atormentaba, fue cuando Jakotzu entro a la habitación con una enorme botella de ron y 3 vasos, repartió los vasos los lleno y se sentó junto a ellas, entones Sango se alegro que estuvieran con ella las dos personas que consideraba su verdadera familia en ese momento tan doloroso y les debía la verdad de su regreso tan apresurado de Paris entonces alzo el vaso y brindo.

-brindo porque el día de hoy pueda curar a mi corazón y pueda matar este amor que me está matando- sin más se tomo de un trago el ron de su vaso ante la mirada atónita de Kagome y Jakotzu, quienes también levantaron su copa dando un solo trago, Kagome observo a Sango y le sonrió, por fin conocería esa parte de la vida de su prima, Sango los vio y los tomo de la mano.

-gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos tan difíciles, hoy sabrán lo que paso en Paris-

Ambos estaban atentos a ella, lanzo un suspiro y cerro un momento los ojos, para darse el valor de revivir esos momentos que fueron los más felices y los más amargos de su vida.

-Miroku Taisho, era mi prometido, me iba a casar con él-

La confesión los dejo pasmados, ahora entendían un poco la reacción de los dos.

Continuara…..

Avances del siguiente capítulo.

…** _cuando llegue a mi departamento encontré a Kanna y a Miroku haciendo el amor en su recamara, el corazón se me detuvo, ¡el amor de mi vida me estaba engañando con mi mejor amiga y en mi casa! Mi mundo se derrumbo en ese momento porque yo estaba esperando un hijo de él…._**


End file.
